


Morphine Rewrite

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desire will also be very thirsty, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Toue dies that's the major character death, Voyeurism, What we should have gotten, hair play, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: The Morphine route we got was far too tame for me, so I'm fixing it.By Making sure Desire is being his thirsty self as much as possible.
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Mizuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> https://shinocchidesu.net/scripts#_=_ This is the translations I used to help me along!

Aoba opened his eyes, the room he found himself in was white, almost uncomfortably white he might’ve added. His body- He finally took notice, clenching his hands and bringing them up to his face. How long since he last held control, he didn’t rightfully know. The pills kept him down, time wasn’t a pleasure he had the right of knowing inside that dark consuming pit he was pushed under. He felt his, yes his now, body tremble as laughter built up from deep in him, erupting from him while he clutched his arms around himself. 

He, ‘Aoba’, was no longer the one in control. He had failed to scrap Mizuki, and in the process lost just enough of his control to be pulled into the blackness, taking his place. Now he was free, free to be ‘Aoba’, for the first time since those blondes took his memories. Though not ‘his’, they took Reason’s, Desire was left blissfully untouched to remember everything. Now he was going to have fun, and nobody can stop him. 

His laughter slowly died out as the door to the room was opened, glowing gold eyes meeting the ones who entered. 

“Yo! how do you feel, Aoba?” A wider smile nearly splitting his face, Mizuki wasn’t a vegetable as he had guessed. Though no lights shown in his eyes, he simply looked like a puppet. Tilting his head with that same smile he used before at the junkyard, the black scarred tattoo stretching on his neck as he did. 

He squinted an eye at him, he didn’t understand why but he didn’t like that tag being there. It felt out of place, was this lingering emotion from ‘Reason’ within him? He never understood why people would reject or push away their desires, to hide behind rules and pretend they are ‘normal’ or like everyone else. Either way this had little to do with him, ‘Aoba’ wanted Mizuki to return to how he was, but he was fine with this one. So much more open with his emotions, his wants, his _desire_. 

He hadn’t noticed he had just been staring at him, not saying a word until he spoke again. 

“What is it? Are you still sleepy?” He walks closer to the bed, a thin smile on his lips, I mirror the smile as a welcoming gesture. Needing to remind himself he could actively talk now that he was in control. 

“Just a headache, but I’m in my best form now.” Mizuki didn’t respond, his smile leaving and his eyes narrowing to observe him before finally speaking again. 

“Aoba?” He nodded. “You-” 

“I’m who I am.” Mizuki seemed to understand the change, the difference between Reason and Desire, just as Desire saw the difference inside Mizuki. 

“Thought so, welcome to Morphine.” He doesn’t care about the change, he’s just happy we’re finally on the same team. Nothing else matters to him. 

“I’m finally part of your team, happy?” Standing from the bed he makes his way closer to him, invading his personal space until they almost touched. He didn’t expect him to be so accepting of him being this close, but it only seemed to make him happier. 

“No matter how hard I asked you before you never budged.” Desire brushed off his statement with a simple ‘Who cares about before?’, hoping to get him riled up. “Right, I always wanted you to be our mate, and now you truly belong to my Team.” His arm slipped around his waist, Desire cracking a large smile. 

“I’m looking forward to this.. Companionship.” He dropped his voice lower, leaning in until they could feel each other's heat. Desire could already feel a match sparking when Mizuki pushed his advances back to him. 

“We’re going to have fun together, from now on.” Desire licked his lips as those words left the others mouth. If only he knew what he was inviting. 

~~~ 

Desire knew he was inside Platinum Jail, after all when he had swallowed Reason he grabbed Tae from Mizuki’s grasp, dragged her to the black vans. She seemed confused until she watched as the men in black hoodies followed his every command. She didn’t fight as they loaded her into the back, even the others stood in shock watching him. They tried to get to him, but found themselves unable to fight back as Morphine’s members surrounded them. 

He didn’t care to stay behind and see how the fight would end, he climbed into the van and shut the door. Not even sparing a glance back to them as the vehicle drove away. His head had begun to hurt, his eyes feeling heavier by the second. Before he passed out he heard a small voice. 

“Aoba.. Have you finally lost to yourself..” 

~~~ 

Mizuki was showing him around, as he guessed they were inside the Oval Tower. He supposed it made sense Toue was behind Morphine, he really didn’t care to continue the train of thoughts. Mizuki told him the floor where they were walking was the residential floor, he thought that meant the room where they were sleeping was counted but it seems only actual rooms are given to those considered ‘staff’. He brought him into a huge room, where Morphine, formerly Dry Juice, members stood out like mindless dolls. 

Mizuki explaining this was where all the ‘spirited away’ cases ended up, there was other rooms with even more inside but their group was gathered off to the other side of this room. He could only guess how much willpower you must need to still retain some semblance of ‘sanity’ after whatever they do to make you like this. He watched him the entire way here, though he spoke like he used too, the way he regarded his members and held himself was different. 

“What’s food supply like?” He only asked to make it seem like he was listening. 

“Twice a day, it’s just something to replenish nutrients and water, we don’t treat them harshly and if it’s not an unreasonable request it’s easy to fulfil their needs. Unless being instructed they all wait here quietly. Nobody complains after all.” He smirks, Desire asks what about him. “Hm? I have my own room, right beside yours.” He couldn’t help but enjoy learning this. “Those of us who can still think are given special privileges. When you’re brought here you are tested, those who pass-” 

“Test?” He knew he didn’t get any sort of test, Mizuki shrugged but his face held a dark expression. 

“Our memories are erased after the test; we are only told we went through it.” Desire lost interest, checking his, he still felt happy calling everything ‘his’ now, coil he saw it was 10PM. Was it because he slept for so long? Time felt shorter, like it was moving faster than he could keep up with cognitively. He mentioned something about his own room. 

“Giving me a room? Are you trying to say I’m useful to you?” He liked this better, he wondered how far he could press him before he gave in. Mizuki only smiled, his arm returning around his waist, leaning in until their noses nearly touched. 

“Yes, as my arms.” Oh he was good, not often such words would send a shiver all the way down his legs. He kept the distance though, eyes never leaving glowing gold. Desire letting out a short laugh. “Hmm? Not happy with that?” 

“I just thought I wouldn’t mind even if you had me sleeping here on the floor, does someone have hopes for me~” He really hoped he would get the hint, push him to the floor and rip the clothes off him- 

“Toue does.” Mizuki’s smile left, he pulled his body away. Desire nearly didn’t stop himself from whining needy at the loss of contact. 

Toue, he could guess by looking around what he planned. Whatever, he had a more pressing matter. One which needed to be fixed first and foremost. 

He was going to get some actual, good looking clothes, not the blueberry monstrosity Reason was obsessed with. 

“Oi.” Mizuki looked to him, he reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie. “I want this.” He took a few blinks to understand. “It’s Morphine's uniform right?” 

“Not really, they can’t say for themselves what they want and this just lets us tell each other who’s Morphine or not.” Huffing, he repeated he wanted one anyway. The man laughing. “I’ll give you yours later,” His hand returned around his waist as he took his place next to him. “I have a few places to show you.” 

~~~ 

He’s shown around, he tells where he is allowed and not. Desire finds it all boring. Mizuki mentions Tae is on the upper levels, he wonders why Toue was so hellbent on getting to her. Mizuki doesn’t know, he leaves him to go do something and Desire wonders the halls by himself for a while. He sees a door being blocked by a guard; he decides to have some fun. 

“Stop.” Like he thought, he’s not allowed past here. “I said stop! Do you have permission?” He shrugged, feigning ignorance. “Without permission you will not continue any further.” He ignored him. “You-” He grabs the bat on his belt. 

“Oh? What a dangerous toy you have there. Is Toue’s disposable puppet angry~” He raised it to hit him, his sick smile was hard to hide. “ ** _Go away._** ” His body stopped, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. 

Damn, he wasn’t fully himself yet. He couldn’t activate Scrap again; the guard was going to hit him. He was going to hit him and make him bleed, bleed his blood- 

The guard screamed as he tumbled backwards, a can rolling away as he lay un-moving. “Good job me, nice control~” He looked up, seeing those two blondes smiling and wave as they walked closer to him. 

“Heh, Virus, Trip.” He slipped his hands into the jeans pockets, shifting his weight onto one leg. They stopped in front of him. 

“Yahoo Aoba~” 

“Aoba-san, it’s good to see you, though I didn’t expect to see you here of all place. Why are you here?” He shrugged, giving him a simple answer.

“Taking a walk..” They exchanged looks. 

“I could ask that of you two, shouldn’t you ‘Yakuza’ be monitoring the residential district?” The smiled wide. 

“You are indeed Aoba-san,” He squint an eye, not enjoying the vague answers. “Please do not mind me, it’s our own consideration.” He blew air out his nose, getting more annoyed. “To answer, you could say we belong here, from the beginning.” 

“Our Employee is Toue.” Virus agreed. 

“You’ve been his dogs from the start then.” They didn’t seem to happy being called as such. “You’ve been reporting to him about the happenings outside the Jail right?” 

“That’s a different case.” “There are many cases for us.” He remembered they always had these types of responses. He began growing bored again, waving off a response he turned to leave. 

“What’s the matter?” He shrugged, about to walk away. “Well let’s do this again, welcome back. Sly Blue.” He stopped mid step, turning to face them again. He remembers being referred to with that name so long ago. 

“Why are you here?” Trip repeats the earlier question, seeing as they held his attention again. 

“You would never come here if it was the you from before.” Virus tilts his head. 

“I failed the Scrap on Mizuki, figured fuck it might as well Join Morphine.” They looked to each other in silence before Virus spoke. 

“You remember everything from your past?” 

“The shit you fucks erased? The ones where I used Rhyme as my personal playground and used Scrap on my opponents?” Their smile sent a chill down his spine, he remembered those looks. 

“Heh.” Trip laughed. 

“I see. I suppose we owe you another welcome note. Welcome to Morphine, Aoba-san.” Desire laughs, joking how they sound like they belong with Morphine. “Mmm You’re right.” 

He stopped laughing, ahhh he understood it now. “Heh, sucks.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The whole reason you erased my memories was to hide me from Toue, all that effort wasted.” They didn’t seem fazed. 

“If Aoba-san comes here himself, then there is nothing we can do, we won’t stop you with force.” 

“Now that Aoba is on board, things will be more interesting.” He was getting a bad feeling with these two. He grew tired of their answers only making him regret coming. 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll see.” He only grew more uneasy. 

“Even if you say such, Aoba-san wouldn’t be involved in any plays too extreme.” 

“Aoba always draws a line.” 

“I don’t like when the play is half-assed, go big or stop wasting my fucking time. Destroy me or don’t, though you two weren’t trying to do that.” They shared a laugh. 

“You are looking to disappear, something far deeper than just destroying your mind and heart. We don’t want you to disappear.” 

“We’re your fans, after all.” Desire decided he’d rather leave, before they said anything more to bore him. 

“Ah, one other thing.” He was walking away as he spoke. “Your friends, those four who helped you, are here as well.” He knew he was being baited. “Don’t you want to meet them? They were all special samples so of course we rounded them up.” 

“If I feel like it, though I may never. For now I’d rather just walk around.” 

“The tower? Then you’ll need this.” He stops as Trip walks up, handing him a card. “You’ll need this to get to the upper levels, though there are some places you won’t be able to enter.” 

“We’ll see you later, Aoba-san, be sure to take care of yourself.” Virus gave a slight bow before they walked off together. Clicking his tongue, he shoved the card into his pocket. 

~~~ 

He waits until they are out of sight, moving to the door the guard was blocking, tapping the screen with the card as it opened to door to an elevator. He stops on a few random levels before hitting the highest number, as it stops he sees the uninteresting hallways. He walks through them until he finds a door requesting clearance, tapping the card he’s surprised to see it open.. Another elevator? Climbing in he taps the card on the reader there too, the doors close and it climbs up. 

“How fucking tall is this place?” As it slowed to a stop be walked into a wide-open area, leading to a large red door. He takes a steps before stopping, something felt strange... was there someone crumpled in front of the door? 

He looked weak, hugging his knees with his face resting on top them. He squats down, a safe distance away, just watching him. When he doesn’t move a muscle he stands, moving closer to see if he was dead. For some reasons he begins to heart heartbeats in his ears, he was feeling drawn to him. Before reaching the door he finally moved, looking up at him. 

‘Aoba....me...’ That voice sounded like it was inside his head, he stumbled back gripping his head. When he looked back up, he was gone. Swallowing around a lump, Desire turned on his heel. Everything inside him telling him to leave. 

~~~ 

He found his way back down and to his room, inside he found his bag and coat on the bed. He thinks Mizuki mentioned getting it for him. He didn’t care either way, but he unzipped the bag and as he thought, there lay Ren. He mulled over if should even bother waking him up, would be worth the hassle? 

Perhaps, after all he had quite a few words he needed to say to ‘Restraint’. A goodbye would also be fitting. 

Running his hand over his fur he woke. “Aoba.” 

“Yo, Ren. Been a while since we last talked inside our head.” He seemed confused, so he still did not remember. That was fine. “Something wrong?” 

“You are a bit unusual today-” 

“That’s only natural, I’m not the ‘Aoba’ you knew. I’m not the ‘Aoba’ you expect. Ahh but I only activated you to say goodbye.” He asked what he meant. “I thought it would be sad to just leave it without any parting words. This is the last time you’ll be awake.” 

“Aoba, wait. What happened-?!” 

“Thank you for your hard work, goodnight~” Cutting off his last protest he shut him down, replacing him in the bag and leaving it in the corner alongside the coat. Flopping onto the bed his eyes began to feel heavy, the last thing on his mind were the pitch-black eyes of the person he met. 


	2. First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki takes Desire on his first job as Morphine, the actual thing not giving him any interest. So he finds his own fun.

Something was making quite a bit of noise next to his head, grumbling as he opened his eyes and saw the coil ringing, the name displayed... Toue? Temptation to ignore it he pushed aside for the time being as he picked up. The man's face showed on the screen, he scowled as he began to talk. 

“Good afternoon, Aoba-san. You do not seem to be in a joyful mood.” The urge to hang up made his eye twitch. 

“You’re not exactly a pleasant face to wake up too. What the fuck you want?” Despite his harsh words he didn’t seem fazed at all. 

“Forgive me for waking you, when I was informed you had willingly joined Morphine, I had to see for myself if this was true. It is a very pleasing surprise.” The way he spoke sent an odd chill down his spine; something wasn’t sitting right with him. “You have all your memories intact?” A nod. “Then you also remember your power?” 

“Yes.” For some reason he was beginning to feel a sense of dread. 

Toue went on to explain what he really is, Desire didn’t much care to learn any of this, though it did help explain a couple things. He guessed that strange man he met the previous day must have been Sei. He wasn’t sure how to feel with the knowledge he had a twin brother with a similar power of Scrap as his own. The way he spoke, it sounded as if he planned to prevent him from having his much-desired freedom. 

“If you tried to restrict me, I won’t sit idly by, I will not have you ordering me around.” He seemed a bit taken back, closing his eyes for only a moment before nodding. 

“I see, I will allow you to do as you wish, I only have one favor to ask of you.” He didn’t reply. “A simple matter, I wish to study your voice. I promise it will be something I will schedule in advance to not conflict with you.” 

He didn’t really see a problem, if it became bothersome, he’ll just leave. He agreed. “Before you go, Morphine wasn’t aiming for me but Granny, why?” 

“Mmm, she used to be a key scientist working under me, she had a big influence when it came to designing you and Sei. I needed her help in preventing Sei from withering away any further than he is now.” He was starting to understand a few things now, how she made the pills to suppress him. “Are you worried for her.” 

“Not really, just wanted to know why.” He forced a yawn. Toue excused himself, ending the call with a polite apology for waking him. He tossed the coil to the side of the bed, rubbing at his eyes. He wasn’t an idiot, though he promised to not take his freedom he still planned to use him as his tool, though he didn’t much mind. He was just following his desire in the end, his desire to meet whatever goal he was trying to reach. 

“I wonder if I can get him to bend.” He licked his lips, a pleasant shiver of excitement running through him to get the ‘king’ to kneel and follow his orders. If he played everything right, he could use him as a toy. 

With his own goal in mind he lay back in bed, falling to sleep. 

~~~ 

The next time he was woken up, Mizuki stood over him with his hand on his shoulder shaking him. He flinched, gripping his head as more pain set in, he couldn’t hear whatever the other was saying form the pounding in his skull. Was this because of switching with Reason? Maybe withdrawal from not taking those damn pills all the time? He barely registered a hand gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him to sit up. 

“Aoba!” He cracked open an eye, Mizuki looked angry? “Fuck-” Desire didn’t hear the rest he said, but he dug around on his pockets for something. His body began to weaken, he was falling back into darkness when he felt something press against his mouth, a hand on his throat and something sliding into his mouth. 

Mizuki fed him like this until his body stopped shaking, his eyes began to focus more as the medication took effect. He seemed to be finally waking up, rubbing at his eyes and cursing while asking for the time. 

“It’s almost midnight, you’ve been asleep for over a day.” Their eyes met; disbelief written across his face. “I tried to wake you several times but you kept ignoring me, I left you something to eat and drink but you never ate it.” A glance to the table he saw the nutrient bar and bottled water. 

‘Right, I have to eat and drink.’ Back then, when they played Rhyme, Aoba and Ren both made sure they ate, Desire often forgot that was something you needed. “How annoying.” 

“Annoying? I thought you died.” 

“Not you, needing to eat.” He had a confused look, he shrugged not wanting to explain. He now noticed he was still being held against the others body. A smile tugging at his lips, “How sweet~ Were you so worried about me~” He reached up, dragging a finger across his lips. “Or did you just really want a kiss?” 

“Whatever.” He pulled away; Desire was starting to get a bit annoyed again. “Get changed, we have work.” 

“Work?” He yawned, a bag of clothes picked up and sat next to him and with the bar and water. 

“Morphine work, eat and change we’re leaving in a couple hours.” With that he left, clicking his tongue he ate and finished off the bottled water before changing. The hoodie was about a size too big for him, it reminded him of the baggy one they wore back then. Checking himself in the mirror he rather liked the look for the most part, it was better than being covered head to toe in blue. 

He was fussing with his hair when Mizuki came back, he was never good at tying it up with minimal pain like Reason could. With an aggravated shout he gave up, tossing the band on the desk. Mizuki howling with laughter from the doorway. “What’s so funny?” 

“Bit of nostalgia, the nights you’d actually spend with me you would spend an hour fighting yourself over your hair.” Desire remembered those nights; Reason would always fuss that he needed to learn how to tie it if he was going to be on the surface. He felt that hand slip around his waist again, headphones dangling in front of him. “Figured you’d want these back.” 

Grabbing them he carefully slipped them around his neck, it felt nice having the weight there. “So what are we doing?” 

“I’ll explain on the way.” 

~~~ 

They had all piled into the same black vans used to bring them here, Desire unable to help notice Mizuki tended to either keep him by his side or an arm around him. He remembered looking through Reason’s eyes at times when the pills effects were wearing thin. Mizuki looked to be holding back touching him for too long, as if he feared something. Now he was much more open with his want-no need to physically touch him. 

He only just focused enough to hear he was talking to him. 

“-stay by my side while the rest do the dirty work. You still seem to not be in a good condition-” 

“Going to protect me~” He moved his face close to his, his own glowing eyes locking onto his, they could feel the others heat. “Such a good leader you must be.” 

“You know.. You really are different.” Desire blinked, pulling back with a sigh. 

“Not different, I’ve always been like this.” Hugging his knee to his chest he rests his cheek on it, toying with the sleeves and pulling them to cover his hands. 

“Right, you were like this before.” Back before the blondes took Reason’s memory he must mean. Before he could ask him anything more, they reached the place. He could see what looked like a small group of Ribsters gathered around an empty warehouse. 

Everyone funneled out of the van, Mizuki giving the orders while Desire stood by his side. He watched as they rounded everyone up, beating them until they blacked out and tying them down. He didn’t get too involved unless it seemed like one might have a weapon, Desire yawned feeling more bored as this went on. 

He looked off to the side, one guy was sneaking away, a smirk playing on his lips as he ran after them. Mizuki sees him run off, and chases after him trying to get him to stop. “Dammit stop!” 

The guy made a wrong turn and hit a dead end, trapped he turned to fight. Desire felt winded after just that run, barely dodging the swing at his head and aiming a kick to his knees. He cursed when he couldn’t put much power behind it and only made him stumble, the front of his hoodie was grabbed and he kicked at his side. He was going to be hit; he was going to be hit and he was going to bleed and for some reason his body drummed with pure heat at the thought. 

Before his fist could even get half way it was grabbed and twisted, he could hear something cracking as Mizuki broke his jaw the moment he released Desire. Licking his lips, he pushed Mizuki out of the way, grabbing the guys face and whispering in his ear. “ ** _Shatter._** ” 

Mizuki watched as the guy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground unresponsive. “Aoba?! What the fuck d-” Desire turned around, shoving him against a wall and pressing their lips together and moaning as he ground their hips together. 

“Fuck me.” The growl he got from Mizuki made his knees weak and mouth water, hands pressed on his shoulders and shoved him to be level with the front of his crotch. Wasting no time, he mouthed the outline of his growing erection while his hands undid the front of his pants. His jaw quivered as he began to drool, a hand came down and pulled himself out, the other moving to the back of his neck holding him in place while he forced his cock all the way in. 

“Haaa Nfff Aoba!” Desire whimpers and moaned, sucking him as he forced himself in and out of his mouth. He didn’t care that there was a mixture of drool and pre-come dripping down to the dirty concrete below, his throat was being forced open and his jaw ached but he was in heaven. Mizuki was looming over him fucking his face and keeping a bruising grip on his neck to keep him in place, all he could think was bad he wanted him to fill him-’Oh gods please please I need it _I need it-_ ’ 

He pulled it out and he let out such a needy whine, if not for the hand stopping him he’d chase after him to get him to back in his mouth. “Mizuki please I-” His words stopped as the back of his hood was gripped and pulled back as he leaned in kissing him, all tongue and teeth while a hand palmed at his crotch. 

“These off now, get on your hands and knees.” A full-bodied shiver ran through him, he shoved his pants and underwear off and faced the wall. The rough ground stung his palms and knees but he forgot all about that when hands spread his cheeks wide and a tongue pushed inside him. 

“Miz-Ggguh-Ahh!” His voice was hoarse and strained, mouth hanging open as more choked sounds and attempts at his name spilled out. His legs quivered as he continued licking him open, shoving two fingers in roughly and pressing against his walls. Choking out a loud scream when those fingers spread and he felt the tongue push in-between them and wet him more. 

His arms gave out, pressing his forehead against them while a string of lust filled begging left him. A third finger was added, he felt them twist and shove all the way inside and curl. His head tossed back as a scream tore from his throat, gasping and coughing when a hand gripped the base of his shaft to stop his orgasm. Mizuki pulled his fingers out, keeping his harsh grip on him until he was sure he wouldn’t come yet. 

“Please, please Mizuki..” He felt the hand leave his dick and up to the middle of his chest and force him into his lap and turned to face him. The hand returned to the back of his neck as lips met his own, teeth biting at his already swollen lips. He shuddered feeling the tip of his dick pushed into him, his back hit the dirty wall as Mizuki pressed them closer together while he slid fully inside. 

“Aoba-Aoba! Nngh!” Desire wrapped his legs around him, Mizuki began to fuck him with rough frantic thrusts. It burned and he didn’t care, his thighs hurt but all he wanted more of was how deep he was hitting, how his dick brushed past his spot with each push. 

“Mizu-kiii! Mizuki yesyes _yes_!” His toes curled and he tossed his head back as the pace only picked up, the wet sounds echoing in his head. When he felt teeth sink into his neck he howled high and loud. It was perfect and his tongue was lapping where he bit when his hand wrapped around him jerking him hard and fast, moving his mouth to his hair and grabbed some with his lips and pulled. Desire’s entire body tensed up crying out as he came. 

Mizuki grit his teeth as he tightened around him, holding still waiting for him to relax and he pulled free. Watching him as he slowly realized Mizuki hadn’t come yet. He whimpered and whined, shifting his hips trying to get him back inside. 

“No Aoba.” He watched him start to get upset. “I want your mouth.” Glowing golden eyes went wide, he panted and nodded, renewed strength he lurched himself into him until the others back hit the ground. Moving right to his dick and taking him in and sucking hard. Hand gripping hips while he bobbed up and down, whimpers and moans with each pulse of semen that filled his mouth. 

Mizuki sat up, his grip hard on the back of his neck and shoving him down until he took all of him in before he came. Desire drank and swallowed as much he could, when he was released, he pulled off and licked him clean. Mizuki hissed as his tongue was desperate to not miss a single drop, his eyes were blown wide but he looked so happy and blissed out. Nuzzling him he closed his eyes and hummed licking his lips. 

“Mmm Sle...py...” With that he was out, a smile on his face. 

~~~ 

Mizuki got his dressed and carried him to the van, laying him down in the back seat he ordered the driver to go on and drive them back. The rest only needing to finish tagging the area and he didn’t need to worry about them. He watched Aoba sleeping, he looked so peaceful and happy like that. A strange pang in his chest making his head swim, he rubbed at his eyes only now noticing he was crying for some reason. 

It felt like there was something important, something itching at his brain. He cursed wiping as the tears continued to fall. 


	3. An offer he can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is starting to really worry about Aoba.  
> While Aoba gets an offer that appears to be in his favor.

Mizuki couldn’t help but watch Aoba as the days passed. He saw the other special cases and knew it took time before they were up to full strength, but Aoba seemed to be even more sensitive than them. He’d spend majority of his time sleeping, and he needed reminders to eat and drink or else he would go days without. Always making complaints about it being bothersome. 

“Do you eat this too?” He holds up the bar, he’s still trying to get himself awake. 

“Sometimes, though I get a more normal meal most of the time.” He gives Mizuki a look. “If you want something different, I can see about getting you normal meals delivered. You’d have to actually wake and eat them though.” 

“I don’t really care,” A yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. “Will you feed me if I did~” 

“No, stop acting like a brat.” Mizuki sighing to himself at the laugh, he pulled on his sleeve before he could leave. “What?” 

“You said I could make requests, right? Well there’s something I really want~” Rolling his eyes he turned to face him, Desire smiled before pulling him to stand in front of him and making a show of licking his lips. “I want your dick; I don’t care how.” He nuzzled the front of his pants, mouthing at it when he felt him harden. 

Mizuki grabbed his chin, his tongue coming out to lick at his thumb and suck on it. Whimpering as the front of his hoodie was grabbed. “Then I’ll kill two birds with one stone.” Pulling him into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. “Strip.” 

“Hmm~ If you wanted a strip show we don’t need to come in here.” He pressed his body against Mizuki’s, licking his lips as he resumed trying to get his pants open. His hand moved to his throat; grip rough as he pushed him away. 

“Get naked or I’ll throw you in the bath with your clothes on.” He puffed his cheeks and jerked out of his grip. He seemed to still want to defy him, Mizuki rubbing his eyes. “Get in the shower and I’ll fuck you.” 

“Was that so hard?” Happy now he quickly pulled his clothes off and crumpled them in a pile on the floor. Eager hands working the others clothes off before dropping to his knees, humming as he licked him from root to tip. Using his hand to stroke him while he ran his tongue over the tip. Their eyes meeting when he leaned down and gripped the back of neck again, a shiver running through him thinking he planned to mess him up first. 

As tempting as it was, Mizuki had other things in mind for him. 

Running a thumb carefully through the hair at the nape of his neck he watched as Aoba’s eyes shut and he let out a very loud moan. “So it can feel things other than pain hmm?” He repeated the motion before he comment, trailing the tips of his fingers through some strands. 

“Mi-ahhh fffuc-mmm!” His body shook the longer he continued those gentle touches. He couldn’t think, not with how much pure pleasure kept coursing through him. He whined when Mizuki pulled his hands away, opening unfocused eyes to see why. 

“I told you to get in the shower.” Normally he’d put up a fight, but he was far too worked up. He stood on shaky legs and made his way into the small space. Mizuki climbing in with him and shutting the door, pulling his back flush to his own before reaching over and turning the dial for the water. 

Desire flinching at first as the spray hit his hair, but choking on a moan when hands carefully ran through his hair. The water wetting it making it more sensitive, but the slight pain only added more fuel. It wasn’t long before he was gasping, trying to hold himself up on weak knees. “Puwa.. Mizuki-ohh!” 

An arm wrapped around his waist, easing him down to the floor. Mizuki handing him the shampoo. “Clean your own hair, do a good job and I’ll let you have what you want.” 

He knew in the back of his mind the other was using sex to get him to obey, if he wasn’t so delirious and needy he might’ve punched him. Grabbing the bottle he quickly washed his hair, the resulting pain and frustration of not knowing how to do it right making his head clear. Mizuki watched him, taking some pity and smacking his hands away when he went to rinse, tilting his head to lean forward. 

He slowly washed the soap out, running his fingers through his hair until every bit was gone. He wasn’t fighting him; his breath was coming quicker and he seemed almost high. Sliding a hand around he spread his fingers flat against the middle of his chest and moved him until he rest against his chest. His head lulled to the side, mouth open while his body twitched. 

“Not a bad look for you.” Desire tried to blink to focus on what he said, but soon arched his back and cried out as the hand previously on his chest moved lower to grip him in a tight fist and jerk him hard and fast. The water continued raining down right on his dick, adding an extra unexpected stimulation. Legs spread wide as he thrust into his fist, screaming when the other hand stroked at his scalp, lips rubbing hair between them. 

“Mi-Mizuki! Ahhh haaa! I-It's too fuck!” He tried to warn him it was too much, he couldn’t last like this. Mizuki’s hand, the water pelting his sensitive flesh, the fingers running along his hair and his lips lavishing attention brought him quickly to orgasm. Screaming his name as he blacked out, body going limp against him. 

~~~ 

_-e...._ _hur_ _-_

He woke up in bed, unsure how exactly he even got there or how long he was out. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and yawned, pulling the cover off not caring he was still nude. There was a plate of food, a note next to it from Mizuki telling him to eat. He really didn’t care what he ate, but perhaps eating actual food would give him more energy. Hanging on the door knob was a bag, looking inside his clothes was washed. 

Getting dressed first before he quickly ate everything on the plate, he really was rather hungry. He had just finished off the bottled water when Mizuki came knocking. 

“Surprised you’re awake for once. Come on, we’ve got another job.” Rolling his eyes, he followed behind him. Only the promise of dirtier alley sex making him willing to go. 

Mizuki’s arm returned around his waist, leading him to the parking lot. Desire watched as he made sure everyone piled in before taking him to another one, a smirk toying at his lips as he waited for him to pull his arm away. Pushing Mizuki into the seat before climbing in and shutting the door. 

“ ** _Drive._** ” The guy jerked in the seat, starting up the van and following the others. 

“Aoba what the fuck are you doing?” He saw a glint in those glowing eyes. 

“I’m thirsty.” 

It took Mizuki a full second to register what he was talking about, already undoing his pants and reaching in to pull him free. “Aoba, now is no-Che!” He nearly bit his tongue when that too skilled tongue swirled around the tip, exhaling a hot breath over the crown before taking him into his mouth. Swallowing around his flesh a couple times before pulling off with a strong suck. 

Already he was nearly fully hard, Desire’s shit eating grin making his blood boil. Gritting his teeth he gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer, thrusting into his open and drooling mouth. Grunting when he could feel the head touching the back of his throat. Choking out a moan as he hummed low, letting it vibrated through his dick before slurping and sucking loud. 

He looked up to meet his gaze, moaning as he teased a bit by pressing his teeth against it. Shivering when his grip turned bruising, holding him in place while he thrust hard and fast into his eager mouth. Stopping every so often to let him swallow and drink him down, before he resumed roughly fucking his mouth. 

“Fuck Aoba, Your mouth nngh fuck it’s so good!” He tossed his head back, removing his hand and letting him set the pace, knowing well how bad he wanted him to fill his mouth. 

“Mmmf..” Gripping his thighs he bobbed his head, whimpering and moaning the more he leaked, lapping at the tip and tonguing the slit before taking him all the way in, moaning loud as he swelled more, pulling off to the head just as it pulsed and poured his ejaculate into his mouth. Shivering and moaning as he drank every drop, bringing a hand down to rub at himself, already close. 

Mizuki pulled him into his lap, laying him down in the seat and taking him into his mouth; sucking hard. Hand reaching for his hair and grasping a few strands in his fingers and rubbing them together. Desire bowing his back and letting out a hoarse scream as he came, panting and hard with an overly satisfied smile. 

“Happy?” He nodded, humming. “Good, then you better work hard.” He only made another hum before licking his lips. He hoped so, he knew those two would be in the area today and didn’t want to have to interact with them. 

~~~ 

Mizuki again noticed he still seemed slower than usual, but he was reacting faster at the very least. He managed to take down a couple of them who tried to aim for him, but when one was causing him some issues Mizuki could almost hear the switch flipping. He tried to call out to stop him, but it was too late. 

“ ** _Shatter._** ” 

Grabbing his shoulder he spun him around. “Again?! I told you before we need them unbroken! What the fuck are you doing to them?!” He shrugged out of his grasp. 

“It’s called Scrap, I can use my voice to destroy other peoples minds. He pissed me off, so I destroyed him.” Desire saw him connecting the dots. “I did it to you before.” 

“...What?” 

“It failed though.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, he wished he had something to put in his mouth, a hard candy or hell even a smoke. 

“That.. You went into my head..” Desire nods, shrugging. “That wasn’t a dream? You were really in my head back then?” 

“Don’t believe me?” Mizuki shook his head. 

“Ever since I came into Morphine, everything just feels off to me, like I’m in a lucid dream.” He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s not impossible for things to happen here. Though your power, heh that could come in handy one day.” 

“That’s up to me how I choose to use it, not you, not Toue, nobody gets to decide that but me.” 

“I don’t give a shit how you want to use it, but while we are ‘Spiriting Away” people don’t abuse it. We need these people for new members.” Desire tilts his head to the side. 

“Why are you so persistent? What’s your end goal with Morphine?” He furrowed his brows, even as he spoke he looked unsure of himself. 

“I don’t.. Have anything in mind. It’s just Morphine needs to exist.” He touched the tag on his neck, Desire feeling annoyed at it. 

“Then that’s fine.” He turned to walk back to the van, Mizuki called for him before he could get too far. 

“What about your tag?” 

“Tag... Oh you mean the mark right?” He gave an exaggerated shrug. “don’t want it, least not soon. Never know if I’ll be fired after all. Like today, I don’t know if I’ll Destroy someone again.” 

“Aoba...” 

“Not like I hold any sentimental value towards Morphine anyway.” He waved back to him. “I’m going to head back, I’m not needed here anymore.” 

“....” 

~~~ 

Some time passed by, he couldn’t help but grow more and more bored with the ‘jobs’. Mizuki had also started using sex to try and keep him from destroying people. If he used Scrap Mizuki wouldn’t let him even so much as touch him for a couple days, so he found himself mostly sleeping. Though that could only do so much as he continued to hear Sei calling for him in his dreams. Finally he decided to walk around, see where else Trip’s card could get him into. 

He wasn’t sure what floor he was on, he just mindlessly wandered around when they found him. 

“Aoba-san?” 

“Yahoo Aoba~” He turned to look at them. “We found Aoba.” 

“So you were here.” Desire clicked his tongue. 

“A problem with me being here?” Virus smiled. 

“Not at all, we were looking for Aoba-san.” He squints an eye at them, unsure if he should be worried. “Hmm you do not look very good. Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing at all.” 

“Is Aoba unsatisfied? Spiriting away too soft for you?” Looking between them, he was growing annoyed. 

“Something like that, Morphine is just as boring as any other Rib team in the end. I’m not allowed to let loose or have fun as I want, it’s no fun.” They shared a look before smiling. “What’s that look for?” 

“We mentioned we were looking for you, we have something much more up your alley.” 

“Aoba, do you want to play Rhyme again?” They could see his attention was caught. 

“We know the Aoba-san from before held a deep interest in Rhyme after all. Of course, this also involves the future direction of Morphine.” Virus continued to smile. 

“Direction?” He couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Yes. ‘Spirited Away’ relies heavily on Rib, but if we only target the Rib teams, we will raise suspicion faster. Too much and the residents will become more alert, the nature of ‘Spirited Away’ will lose it’s charm. If we don’t maintain the city legend it’ll become harder to manage later on.” 

“So, to shift the focus off of it, we wanted to start targeting Rhyme players and gather their data in the process. So, we thought we could also gather your data as well.” He could somewhat remember saying Toue could gather his voice data. 

“I’ll get to do whatever I want right?” They both nodded. 

“It matters little if you destroy a few people, we’ll handle the clean-up, but-” 

“We need to be around when you do it.” 

“When you want to play, you need to let us know.” He didn’t much care for that bit, but if he was allowed to let loose, he might as well. 

“Fine, let me play Rhyme.” Virus and Trip’s smiles grew wide. 

“We will be checking real-time on your data-” 

“So, if anything happens, we will be nearby.” Desire just shrugged; Trip gave a small cheer before they escorted him to the room where he’d be playing. 


	4. All around a bad taste left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba can't take it anymore, he decides to end it.

The room he was brought too wasn’t too impressive, he learned this floor was where most of the research was done. There was only one researcher waiting emotionless by one of the tables. Virus coming up next to him and making a motion towards the table. “Aoba-san, please lay down while we get you ready to collect the data.” 

He purposely moved when they tried to set their hands on his shoulders, sitting on the table while the other male stuck various things on him. He recognized a couple things, grabbing the one meant for his neck from his hands. Eyes narrowed as he looked at it, sending the gaze to the blondes, who held their smiles. “Ahhh He remembered~” 

Scowling at them his eyes flashed brighter. 

“Forgive us, it was only meant as a tease.” Virus gave a small bow before instructing the man to get the other one. 

“Your jokes are shit; you want to get your data don’t fucking test me again.” He snapped the band in half, dropping it to the floor as it gave a single spark before dying. The researcher brought over a probe which he taped just above his collarbone. Laying back he got as comfortable as he could before asking them. “What about Allmate?” He didn’t plan to ever power Ren on again. 

“We prepared one for you here.” He gestured with his chin, looking he saw black fur hooked up to machine near the monitors, it seemed to be the same model as Ren, though his fur was black rather than deep blue. “You don’t have any sort of rejection if it’s not your Allmate right?” 

Desire shrugged, Virus humming. “It’s compatibility may not be quite as good as your previous one, but please feel free to use him however you wish.” That was fine, he held little care so long as it didn’t try to argue with him. 

“We didn’t name them yet, currently it’s left as NO-NAME. Would you like to change it or-” 

“Doesn’t matter either way.” 

“Very well, let’s start Rhyme.” Desire could feel his consciousness being pulled into the field. He could still hear the two talking as he loaded into the blank field. “We’ll be using the same method as before when you would hunt, but we’ll be using the online function to find them. Your name will be set as what we have in the system, your real Rhyme name is far too well known after all.” 

Their voices faded out finally as NO-NAME loaded in next to him. He felt a smile pull at his lips looking at the avatar. It was the same build as Ren, but his eyes were covered in a black leather, his skin was a shade of grey but he found himself admiring his hands. He seemed to have spikes protruding from between his fingers, bloodied and dripping only to fade away before hitting the digital floor. 

“I’ll be counting on you, partner.” He didn’t respond or react, simply waiting for orders. He looked around, he felt nostalgic being back in a public Rhyme field after so long. His opponent loads into the field, his smile growing wider and mocks the guy. “Ahh so weak looking~ Sorry if I crush you too fast~” 

He sets up a defense when the guy sets an attack, clicking his tongue when NO-NAME doesn’t counter automatically. He almost missed Ren’s prowess in Rhyme now, either way it didn’t matter. “Jubilation, Set.” 

The battle doesn’t last very long, he wins of course but he can see how rusty he’s gotten. For now though; he walked up to them and grabbed their hair- 

He’s pulled before he could Destroy them, waking up back on the table and he feels anger boiling his blood. He pulls the equipment off roughly. 

“If Aoba-san were to destroy your first opponent it’ll become just another mystery. Perhaps you may wish to keep yourself in check first?” He’s out the door before they could talk anymore. He’s on the elevator when he sighs. 

Despite not being able to Scrap them, he did feel much better than he did with Spirited away’s. He didn’t have to hold back and he could be as needlessly aggressive as he wish. Desire licked his lips, he knew just the thing to help relieve some tension. 

As soon as the doors opened, he nearly jogged to Mizuki’s room, his heart rate picking up the closer he got and legs already feeling weak. A pleasant numbness making him moan hearing the shower running as he opened the door. Jerking the hoodie off and dropping them to the floor, the headphones and rest of the clothes joining them. 

Making himself comfortable on the bed, taking himself in hand and stroking while he shoved three fingers into his mouth, getting them wet while he brought himself to full hardness. Slowing his strokes while he pulled his fingers free, he needed to be quick, unsure how long until Mizuki left his bath. Circling a finger around his opening before thrusting it in, moaning at the slight burn before adding a second. 

He licked his lips, spreading his fingers trying to get himself as loose as possible, even if he liked it to hurt Mizuki refused to be rough to the point it could prevent him from working. He rubbed against his inner walls, letting out a gasp as he teased at his spot. Barely hearing the water turn off before pulling his fingers free and running to the door. Wasting no time before tackling him to the floor, biting and licking at his lips. 

“ ** _Fuck me._** ” He didn’t like using Scrap to get sex, but he had little issue using it to get his partner to be rougher. Howling when he was flipped onto his back, fingers shoved into his mouth. Wasting no time to get them wet while he spread his legs wide for him. 

Removing his fingers from his mouth, he shoved two in, Desire gasping happily as he made sure he was loose. When he seemed happy enough, he pulled them free before flipping him to his front and forcing his ass up in the air. 

“Fuck yes, do it doit _doit_! Mi-ahh!” A scream tearing out of him as he pressed in, the hands on his hips gripping too hard. He relished in the fact it would bruise and leave a mark, even if just temporary. A hand pressed between his shoulder blades and shoved his face into the tiled floor of the bathroom. Pulling out to thrust in hard, Desire’s blood felt like it was on fire with each movement. 

Mizuki’s head felt fuzzy, he was tight and clenching around him as he forced his cock in deep. He watched as hand tried to gain any sort of purchase but finding none only made him hotter. He let loose a loud and hoarse scream when Mizuki began thrusting right into his spot, seeing spots in his vision from the pleasure. 

“Mi-Mizuki! Ahh! Fuckfuck yes I’m cl-” He choked on his words, every muscle in his body going taunt as he came, Mizuki never letting up, using both hands to keep him up while he drove in a frantic pace. 

“Haaa fuck Aoba-Aoba!” Hips losing all rhythm hearing him whimper, body twitching with each continued thrust against his prostate. His vision blacking as he felt the man still, filling him as he let himself drift into sleep. 

~~~ 

Mizuki watched him dodging the Ribsters fists, a bored look on his face waiting for the guy to wear himself down. He reached to grab at his hair which seemed to only snap his last ounce of nerve. Mizuki gritting his teeth as he screamed and fell down foaming at the mouth, running over and spinning him to look him in the face. 

“I told you we need them! Why do you keep breaking them?!” He was furious, every time he brings him out on a job he breaks someone. After a moment of silence he shrugs out of his grip. 

“I’m pulling out.” 

“... What?” He pulled the morphine pin off his hoodie and dropped it on the ground. “What do you mean pulling out?!” 

“I’m bored of this, I’m leaving Morphine.” He stepped on the destroyed mans wrist, who made no reaction. “I thought this would be interesting but it’s more annoying than I anticipated.” 

“Where do you plan to go?” He reached down picking the pin up. 

“Don’t know, guess I’ll go ask Virus and Trip if there’s something fun to do.” Mizuki groaned, clutching his head. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Stuffing the pin into his pocket he went back to ordering the group to finish up. Desire climbing into one of the vans and going to sleep. 

~~~ 

As soon as they return Mizuki brings him to his room, eyes locking with glowing gold. “What’s wrong?” 

“Like I said, I’m leaving. Virus and Trip offered me something where I don’t need to restrain myself or my power.” He started to shake, eyes becoming frenzied as more panic mixed in. 

“You can’t!” He gripped his arms. “You have to stay in Morphine!” 

“Like I said before, what rights did you think you held over me? I told you to not order me around.” He tried to pull free, hissing when he gripped him harder. “Let go-” 

“You can’t leave! I’ll never forgive you for pulling out of Morphine!” His gaze never leaving Desires, grip becoming bruising. 

“It hurts-” 

“Then fix it, say you’ll stay in Morphine- Say. It.” Desire manages kick at his side, but he doesn’t budge, slamming his back into the wall. “I told you I wanted you to be part of my team, now that it finally happened, I won’t let you leave!” 

“That’s your own fucking wish, let go of me!” He hissed more as Mizuki’s body began to shake from panic and anger. 

“I’ll never forgive you if you leave, I-the team needs you!” He was screaming, not even noticing the tears falling from his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Desires. 

Managing to pull an arm free and shoving him back, he punches him with as much energy he can muster and pulls his other arm free. 

“Fuck off, I’m nobodies slave or puppet. I won’t be used, by you or anyone.” He left, going to his room and slamming the door shut and locked. Wiping at his mouth before screaming. “Fuck!” 

~~~ 

He avoids him for the better part of a week, unable to get his face and words out of his head. He tried contacting the blondes but gets no response, so he ends up getting more and more frustrated as his aggression grew. He wanted so bad to play Rhyme and release it against some poor soul, but without Virus and Trip he couldn’t play. He hated each passing day more and more. 

During one of his walks he doesn’t even notice he’s somehow made it way outside Sei’s door. 

_‘_ _Please.._ _Aoba..._

Fear fills him, covering his ears as he runs away, terrified to see him. He runs at full speed to the elevator back down to the lower levels, squeezing his eyes shut trying to get his voice out of his head. As soon as he steps out of the lift he runs into Mizuki. 

“Aoba, there you are.” He nearly snarls as he looks at him. His patience long since stretched thin. 

“I told you to fuck off.” He knows if he doesn’t back down he won’t be able to hold back destroying him. 

“I won’t forgive you.” 

“I said shut the fuck up.” His heart rate was picking up. “Who gives a shit if you never forgive me?!” 

“Aoba, Morphine needs you.” He’s sure he must be shaking. “Aoba..” He opened his mouth, deciding he’d rather destroy him that have to listen to anymore when he’s called from behind. 

“Aoba-san?” Virus and Trip walk up. 

“Aoba, what are you doing here?” After not getting any answer from them for so long they did nothing to help his anger, but he could at least use them against Mizuki. 

“Where have you assholes been?! I’ve tried calling you for over a week now!” Turning his back to Mizuki he walked up to them, Virus giving a small bow. 

“We’re sorry, we mentioned before we ran into some troublesome business and would be gone for some time.” 

“We wanted to come see Aoba but had to deal with something really bothersome, sorry for that.” Aoba huffed through his nose. 

“Don’t joke around with me, I want to play Rhyme.” He could hear Mizuki reacting behind him. 

“Aoba-san, do you want to play it now? We do have some free time.” Mizuki finally speaking up. 

“What’s this about Rhyme?” Desire cracking a smile and looking back to him. 

“It’s what I said, I’m going to go play Rhyme, I played it before and it was rather fun. It was a lot better than Morphine.” He kept quiet, Virus and Trip seeming to enjoy the show as well. “You hate it right? That’s why we won’t get along. So I’m pulling out of your group, so goodbye to this friend label. See you.” He took a step towards the blondes. 

“Don’t fuck around with me Aoba!” He looked back hearing the murderous edge in his voice. “You joined Morphine! I’ll never forgive you for pulling out!” 

“I’ve told you before you have no right to decide for me.” Mizuki continued insisting he’d never forgive him. 

“Aoba-san?” Desire couldn’t take it anymore, he walked closer to Mizuki. Placing his hand on his forehead and making him meet his gaze, his expression was terrible. 

“ ** _You, Disappear._** ” His body jolting as his power sank in. “ ** _Disappear._** ” His arms fell to his sides, eyes losing focus. Desire smiled thinking if he just listened maybe he doesn’t need to destroy him. 

As Mizuki crumbles t the floor Desire fells his own body losing power before darkness takes his vision. Virus and Trip running to his side as he fell to the floor, calling his name but he was gone. 

Mizuki had pulled him into his own mind. 


	5. Exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mizuki's Scrap Toue has something to show Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally going to be 2 chapters but wanted to get all this narrative out  
> So I can have fun now.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, cursing when he saw he was inside Mizuki’s bar. He had tried to destroy him, not go into his mind, but why was he here? Did Reason somehow pull him into his mind? He could still feel him asleep deep within himself, could it- 

“How the hell could he have pulled me in? He’s already been toyed with by Virus and Trip and the failed Scrap once already.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “How much more fucking persistent can he be?!” 

Standing up he could hear the voices once again, the thoughts weighing on Mizuki’s mind. Before he can leave his vision swims, static fuzz consuming his sight as he’s forced into a dimly-lit room. He finds himself standing in front of a child huddled in a corner. His limbs covered in scars as his small body shivered, his clothes were big on him and he seemed to be trying to endure his emotions. 

Desire knew without much thought this was Mizuki, he was seeing his childhood. His head swimming again as he was brought to an alleyway, a slightly older Mizuki beating up a small group of people. He must be early teens, but he’s holding his own for the most part. He can see he is hurt though he doesn’t let it show. 

Again, the scene shifts, he’s watching the Mizuki he’s more familiar with talk with a small group of people. 

“I was abandoned as a kid.” Jerking at the voice Desire turns, sitting on some steps is the Mizuki in a black hoodie, but his voice is the one from before he joined Morphine. “I don’t know who my biological parents were, they left me outside the hospital not long after I was born.” 

“I guess I did get lucky, the people who adopted me were very kind and caring, but I was bullied in school. My skin was darker than everyone else's and word about your family gets spread around fast. They would tell me how I was left; I wasn’t wanted and knew nothing of my ‘real’ parents. Of course, I fought back, but then I was labeled as a problematic child. So I stopped going to school.” 

Desire pressed his lips together. 

“I did have a place to return though, but... The frustration didn’t stay away for long. I wanted to know why they left so I thought to search for them; I didn’t know where to start and ended up getting into fights outside a lot. I guess I was using violence to try and vent my anger and fury for not know who I really am.” Mizuki looked down. 

“Then Rib started becoming popular. At first it was just a way to get rid of boredom, before I knew it I was really having fun. After the game ended it didn’t matter if we won or lost, we were having fun together. After all most of us who played had a similar past right? People without a home to return.” 

“Rib became so important to me, I formed my own team and we bonded over what bits of us was fucked up. I think I must’ve desired a family? I wanted a team where we could just rely on each other and know someone will always have your back. I want to cherish the bonds I’ve made with others...” He finally looked up at him. “The same for you Aoba.” 

“....” Something about Mizuki’s eyes was stirring something inside Desire. 

“You were really dismissive every time I came around, it was like everything around you were a bother. Somehow, I just couldn’t leave you like that.” He smiled fondly. “I called out to you, heh though maybe it’s more of I was forcing myself at you. I thought you were like me, but I soon saw you must have been shouldering an even bigger weight. I worried you would eventually break under it, if you did I wanted to be there to help you anyway I could.” 

“It took a while yeah? Before you opened up to me.” He shrugged. “I saw then we were really compatible, I was so happy I didn’t give up on you.” Desire gripped his fists. “You always refused, but I wanted you to join my team. You never agreed, but I never joked about that. I really wished you to be there.” He stood, walking up to him and taking his hands in his own, meeting his eyes and holding the gaze. 

“Someplace close so I could cherish you and help shoulder some of your troubles. I don’t care about your power, I just wanted you closer to me... Aoba.” 

“..shut up...” He whispered, Mizuki continued holding his hands and looking at him. 

“Aoba..” He was shaking now, he couldn’t take this, he couldn’t take the emotions running through him. Pulling a hand free he gripped the back of his hair, doing the only thing he knew. 

“ ** _I’ll Destroy you!_ **” 

~~~ 

“Ugh!” Jerking up he gripped his head, hands supporting his back as he managed to focus enough to hear what was being said. 

“Aoba-san.” 

“Are you okay, Aoba?” He shivered, gasping as more pain shot through his head. Trip handed him something, it was a cold bottle of water. He saw something was dissolving in it but didn’t care at this point. He downed half the bottle and groaned. 

“Are you alright, Aoba-san?” Virus sounded concerned. “Is the pain reliever not strong enough?” He shook his head, the pain was ebbing away but only just. Finishing off the rest of the bottle before Trip took it back. 

His vision slowly cleared enough he saw what room he was in, it was the room he played Rhyme in before, he could see NO-NAME still powered down on one of the tables, and on the other table next to his Mizuki was passed out on. 

“When you tried to destroy him you both collapsed, we couldn’t just leave you there so we brought you to an empty room.” He rubbed at his eyes. 

“Well, he’s destroyed so he’s no better than one of the other mindless puppets. How are you feeling?” He gave a shrug. 

“I’m fine.” They removed their hands and walked in front of him. 

“Then we must take our leave, it’s safe to assume you no longer wish to play Rhyme?” He nods with a sigh. “We’d rather tend to you but there is an urgent matter we need to deal with.” 

“It has been two hours since Aoba passed out, our time is running out.” He furrowed his brow, was he really out that long? “Please take care of yourself Aoba, bye bye.” 

“If you need anything else do give us a call.” With a bow and wave, they left. He trains his gaze on the un-moving form across him; watching him breathing while he sorted his thoughts. 

He knew he destroyed him; his power was at its peak while inside someone's mind. His eyes slowly fluttered opened, just staring at the ceiling, he sighed and shifted to leave when Mizuki turned his head. Where he expected to see dull unfocused eyes, he was met with ones that still held their color. 

“....” There was a weakness there, but he could still feel that underlying determination. He felt a cold numbing sensation creep into his skull, he knows he destroyed him, he didn’t fail. 

‘Scrap doesn’t work on him.... He endured it.’ 

He doesn’t know how long they watched each other, trying to come to terms how Mizuki managed to resist his power. How he persisted past everything done to his mind so far and still kept bouncing back. 

“Ao..ba..” Fear gripped his chest. “You.. My past..” He reached towards him, a sharp pain snapping him out of his shock. Moving away from the reaching hand and stumbling his way out. 

‘He’s dangerous, I shouldn’t be involved with him anymore.’ 

~~~ 

He avoids Mizuki like before, staying mostly in his room and sleeping. He’s brought food but several days he’d forget to eat and would end up feeling weaker because of it. He doesn’t much care though, he doesn’t know what to do about knowing someone surpassed Scrap. Or what to do about his- 

He shakes his thoughts, curling up on the bed and forcing himself to sleep. 

‘ _Aoba_ ’ 

Desire has almost nightly dreams now, he doesn’t remember them but he knows he’s having them. The only thing he can recall is hearing Sei calling for him. His migraines start getting worse, a combination of not eating and drinking like he should and sleeping so much he guessed. He slowly comes to terms he can no longer escape, and soon he will run into Mizuki again. 

His door opens and in he comes, stopping just in front of him. He flinches when his headache starts back up. “Aoba.” 

He shivered hearing his voice, he thought today was going to be another Spirited Away job? 

“Toue’s calling for you and me.” Blinking he looks up at him. “He wants to show us something.” He steps back, moving to the door and waits for him. Swallowing past a lump he stands. 

He pulls off his clothes and changes into some fresh ones, he can feel those eyes on him as he does. “What is it?” 

“You’re getting skinnier.” He rolled his eyes; weight loss was expected when you don’t eat for a few days. 

“If you’re done asking unnecessary shit, I’d rather we get going.” He walks past him, heading to the elevator while he walks behind him. Mizuki pushes the bottom once they get in, Desire keeping a distance between them. They go only one floor below when Toue meets them as they are getting off the lift. 

“Good afternoon, Aoba-kun. You don’t look well.” He sighed, sending him an annoyed glare. 

“I’m fine. It’s my business anyway.” Unaffected by his harsh words he just nods. 

“That’s fine then, shall we get going?” Turned his back to them; he leads to a room with a couple guards dressed in white take their place on either side of him. “Would you like to see your friends?” 

Without waiting for an answer; he flips a switch and the windows overlooking the cells where the four men are being held come into view. They all look worn out, but Clear... 

“This is what we call a jail, not for criminals mind you. Here is where we keep people we plan to observe over a long period of time. We built it like this so they don’t know we’re keeping watch over them.” Desire doesn’t really listen to him, eyes roaming over the four, but his eyes rest on Clear the longest. His mask was gone and it looked like bit of his skin had broken off. 

“....” Mizuki swallows next to him, neither speaking a word. 

“They are great research materials, each of them has a strong mental fortitude and it’s proving to give us much to work with. A normal person wouldn’t have endure it even half as long as they are.” He motions to Clear. “You call him Clear yes? He is different from the other three, he belonged to me from the start. I’m not sure if you knew but he is not human, his body is that of a machine made in one of my labs here.” 

“I didn’t know.” Reason had a strange feeling about him, but that’s all he knew. 

“Clear was defective, I had his sent to be disposed but the man in charge of overseeing it took pity and left with him. He’s a much older model, I wanted to dispose of him but thought instead to replace his system with the newer variations.” Desire looked at him, the two at his sides taking off their masks. “These two are from the newest series, we modeled them based on the idea of the heart modification. To adapt and blend in while controlling the masses from within.” 

“They hold the same faces now, but we have plans to add variations. We ran into a problem with the newest series, an oversight in our calculations. They do not understand how humans react in various situations and tend to fall back on basic programming rather than adapting to not be discovered. Clear could be our answer, he has data on actual human interaction while he believed himself to be human. We can take that data and install it into the others.” 

“Why’d you break him then?” He didn’t really know why he asked, he held no actual interest in the conversation. 

“These two wanted to play with their big brother, so long as he wasn’t broken we couldn’t repair or take the data I let them have their fun” He chuckled, Desire giving a sideways glance at them. He seemed to enjoy talking about his creations and what he planned for them. Stroking his own ego and inflating it more, he was already annoyed but this wasn’t helping. His only drive was to reach his end goal, no matter what he’d risk and do anything to get to that. 

“Is this all?” Mizuki still remained silent, Toue humming as Desire started walking towards the door to leave. 

“One more thing.” He waves his hand and one of the guards walk to a door and open it. 

“Aoba!” He stops walking, or rather his body does. He doesn’t turn around, Tae looks to Mizuki who stiffens seeing her. “You are, Mizuki right?” She takes a step towards them; he turns his head and sees her. She looks weaker, and much frailer than before. She scans his face searching for any sort of answer, as if somehow, he was her only hope. 

“So? The fuck you want me to do?” Toue seems to be enjoying watching. 

“Nothing in particular.” The guard starts to drag her away again, she struggles. 

“Aoba! Mizuki! Don’t give up! Not until the end! The both of you!” Growing annoyed the guard forces her out, Desire forces a yawn. 

“If you’re done trying to bore me to death I’d like to go back to bed.” Mizuki balls his fists, but continues to remain silent. 

“A poison takes time before it takes effect after all.” 

“Ha?” He throws him a confused look. 

“If you’re fine after consuming the poison, it’s going to be interesting from here on out.” Toue turns back to the windows, Desire and Mizuki leave through the door. 

~~~ 

They are waiting on the elevator when he finally speaks. “Aoba...” He tries to ignore him, but he presses again. 

“Ugh what?” He wants to get away from him as fast as possible, he jerks away when he touches his shoulder. 

“Aoba, did you not feel anything? Anything at all seeing them?” He gives a very confused look. “Koujaku and the others, and Tae-san... I want Morphine to grow bigger with you, but knowing what that will entail for others.. Somehow I don’t know anymore.” 

“What the hell are you on about?” Was Mizuki really shook up by seeing Koujaku and the others like that? 

“If we leave them be, we don’t know what will happen next to them, the more I think about it the less I’m able to think of how to face them...” He rubs at his eye with the palm of a hand, Desire doesn’t know what to do. 

“Are you aware of what you’re saying right now? Your team members went through the same cruel shit they are, what about them?” His face only becoming more pained. 

“When I’m with them I didn’t notice but... Now...” The elevator comes, they get on and he continues talking. “I don’t understand my own thoughts anymore, I don’t know what I’m feeling, it’s like there's two of me inside my head.” 

Desire shivers, his head sparking with pain as he presses his palm against his forehead. This one is different, it like it’s being caused deliberately by someone. “Don’t get involved any further with me, if you do I’ll Destroy your precious members. Not mentally but physically.” 

As soon as the doors open he bolts out and to his room, he expected Mizuki to follow him but he doesn’t. Locking his bedroom door he falls onto the bed, clutching at his head as it pounds and throbs with sharp pain. His coil beeps with a message, he manages to read the subject line before passing out. 

‘Faster Come’ 


	6. A new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire wakes feeling rather refreshed for once, with a goal in mind he intends to make sure he get's what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major changes from here on out

Unsure how long he slept he wakes feeling at least slightly better, his head no longer hurt and it felt a bit lighter? His stomach making a loud complaint as he smelled the plate of food left for him. Grabbing it he quickly ate every bite, downing almost an entire bottle of water as well. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he stands and burps. 

“Fuck that feels better.” Another set of clothes was setting on the table, a shower sounding perfect he quickly rushed to take one. He had a plan, he decided what he was going to do to have a bit of fun since he no longer planned to go out on anymore Morphine jobs. He gave a happy sigh as he felt the hot water hitting his skin. 

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his coil, calling Virus, thankfully he picked up rather quick this time. 

“Aoba-san? Is something the matter?” He heard a scream in the background, he made a face. 

“I wanted to have some fun.” He heard Virus chuckle. 

“Ahh you wish to play Rhyme? We’re a bit busy with something bu-” 

“Not Rhyme, I wanna play with the others.” He refilled the water bottle and drank. 

“Play with the others?” He couldn’t help the wide smile at his confused look. 

“I want to Scrap them, Koujaku, Mink, Clear, and Noiz.” A moment of silence before he gives a small laugh. 

“They are being used as research subjects, if you Destroyed them-” 

“Not to Destroy, I want to try my own way of breaking them to following my orders. If their mind is too fragile, they’ll just be another mindless puppet, right? But if it’s someone who’s shown they can handle the shit you’ve put them in I want to see if I can break what’s holding them back.” Trip’s face joined along Virus’, his eyes going wide when he’s told what Aoba plans. 

“We’ll need to run this by Toue first, but I think he’d be interested to see the result.” Trip gave a wave before leaving the frame, he could hear someone's bone snapping as he does. “Quite an interesting idea, I should have an answer soon.” 

“I’ll be waiting, since you two are out grab me a couple things.” Virus made a note of a few things he asked for, chuckling and promising to get them. 

He hung up, sitting on the bed and played on his coil while he waited. True to his word he only had to wait a couple hours before he knocks at his door. Mizuki coming looking slightly confused and upset. “They said to come bring you to the jails, the fuck’s going on?” 

“I’m going to stay in Morphine.” His head jerked up, a mixture of confusion and relief. “I’m going to Scrap the others, Koujaku and the rest. Won’t you enjoy having Koujaku around?” 

“I... Yeah, he’d be a good asset on the team, but you mean it?” Aoba nods, standing and walking up to him and standing far too close to his side. 

“Well? Going to escort me like always or not?” With a laugh his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close to his side while he grabbed a couple members to act as back-up. 

~~~ 

Koujaku kept his head down, he pulled at the restraints again to test them, gritting his teeth when they gave little freedom. Head jerking up when he heard footsteps stop outside his cell, jerking against the chains when he saw both Aoba and Mizuki standing there. “Aoba! Mizuki?!” 

Mizuki opened the door, Aoba walking in and pulling his hood off before kneeling in front of him. Koujaku furrowed his brow, something felt off with his two friends. “Well, half right. I am ‘Aoba’ but not the one you know.” Reaching out his hand he tucked his hair behind his ear, smile mimicking that of Reasons. Koujaku flinching at his touch, hearing his childhood friend chuckle. 

“Get it done with Aoba, we don’t have all day.” Red eyes looking past him, several members of Morphine waiting for orders. 

“Still so bossy.” He rolled his eyes. “Koujaku, how about joining us~? I promise you’ll get what you’ve really wanted if you do.” 

“Aoba! What’s wrong?! Why are you two acting like this?! What did they do to-tch!” Aoba gripped his hair and yanked it to force his eyes to meet his glowing ones. 

“I asked, but it’s not like I planned to give you a choice in the end, **_let me see inside you, Koujaku._** ” As their world faded out both bodies fell to the floor, Mink watching from across the hall as Mizuki picked up Aoba. The other members unlocking Koujaku and bringing him behind their leader. 

~~~ 

Unsure how long he had been out he opened his eyes, groaning as he rolled to his side. He saw he was back in the room where he played Rhyme before, Koujaku lying motionless on the table across from his. Virus and Trip at his side helping him sit up as his head sparked with pain. 

“Still rusty.” He moaned shutting his eyes tight, Mizuki handing him a bottle of cold water. He downed the entire thing before turning his gaze to the hairdressers' face. “ ** _Oi, get up._** ” 

He jerked, sitting up with dull eyes before moving to help Aoba to his feet. Trip whistling while Virus tilt his head. “Aoba-san failed?” 

“You can thank Ryuuhou for that, his damn tattoo swallowed him whole. Koujaku’s just another mindless puppet now.” Mizuki sighed, he had hoped to have Koujaku by his side as well. Aoba felt his legs weaken as the pain grew, falling into him. “Take me to my room, shit hurts.” 

“Follow me, at the very least he can keep an eye on you.” When Koujaku didn’t move he scowled. 

“Right, he’s too broken to even follow orders without Scrap.” Reaching up he touched his cheek. Mizuki feeling his chest hurt watching him. “ ** _Follow Mizuki, carry me to my room._** ” 

Bending down he picked him up bridal style, following behind the bartender without a word. 

~~~ 

He didn’t know how long exactly he slept, but he woke to Mizuki bringing in food for them. He made a face but sat up, Koujaku slumped at the foot of his bed asleep. “He’s been there since you went to sleep.” 

“Guess I need to also tell him to eat, annoying.” He gripped his hair again, pulling his face back until his eyes opened. Aoba ordering him to eat and take care of himself on his own. He didn’t make a response, standing and accepting the plates from Mizuki before returning to his side. 

They finished eating, Koujaku remaining slumped next to the bed while Aoba stood and yawned. Seeing the look on Mizuki’s face as he reached over and pet the others hair. 

“Mizuki~” He reached out grabbing his hoodie, pulling him closer and down to kiss him hard. “Don’t be so jealous, you said before how conflicted you were feeling over their treatment right?” He licked his lips and ran a hand over the front of his pants, enjoying Mizuki’s sharp intake of air. “Well, if I just break them now and bring them into Morphine, he can’t do it anymore.” 

“I... Nnn M-making the team stronger-” He moaned as he palmed him harder. 

“We’ll make Morphine powerful, together.” Licking his lips, he nuzzled against his crotch before pulling him to sit on the bed. Finding the bag Virus must have left and pulling out the tube of lube; Mizuki feeling his mouth go dry as he smiled and moved back shoving him onto his back. Eyes flicking to Koujaku who remained slouched at the foot of the bed. 

“Aoba are we-” He jerked his eyes back to him when he heard a zipper being undone, eyes fixed on him quickly pulling his pants and underwear down and off. Climbing into his lap with a dangerous smile on his face. 

“What’s wrong? I’ve sucked you off in front of your members several times and you never had a problem.” Aoba leaned down until their lips nearly touched. “Or is it because it’s Koujaku, he’s going to be sitting there while I ride you until you can’t think straight anymore.” 

With a snarl Mizuki smashes their lips together, all tongue and teeth as hands grope and roam over Aoba’s thighs. Biting at his neck when he breaks the kiss to gasp when he begins stroking him. Sitting up he quickly opened the lube and pours it over his fingers, Mizuki is quick to move his hand back and press one in and rub it around. 

“Mmm~ Ahh yes~” Rocking his hips back onto his fingers, moaning louder when he feels a second join the first. “Mi-Mizuki! Fuck stop b-being so- oh fuck gentle!” 

“Like this?” He quickly shoves in a third and spreads them, enjoying the wail he gets as his body shudders. He does it again before thrusts them as far as he can and pressing his fingers over his spot. Aoba quickly turning into a screaming mess on top him, pulling his fingers free and pulling himself out. 

Aoba positions himself over him and fully sits him inside, head tossing to the side as he sets a frantic rhythm. Too pent up after so long to wait anymore, Mizuki’s hands grip too tight on his hips and thrust up into him. Aoba howls trying to keep up with his fast pace, it’s not long before he feels his orgasm building. Mizuki sits up and bites on his nipple and touches his hair. 

“Haa-AHH ah ahhh! Mizuki!” His muscles tense and he comes; Mizuki only needing a handful more thrusts before he finishes, filling him up before panting hard. Aoba moaning and whimpering happily as they clung to the other. 

~~~ 

It takes a bit of creative wording on his part but Koujaku can at least find his own way around, Mizuki puts him in charge of making sure Aoba doesn’t oversleep or forget to eat again. Soon Aoba gets in contact with Toue to see about Scrapping the others. 

“Ahh Aoba-kun, is something the matter?” Aoba can see he’s in his office when he picks up. 

“I want to Scrap Clear.” He takes a full minute to respond, amusement evident in his voice. 

“He is but a machine, you are aware yes?” He rolls his eyes, Toue smiles wider. “Well it’d be interesting to test at any rate, give me a couple hours to fix him enough he can be reactivated and I’ll send someone to retrieve you.” 

“I have another request, if I manage it I want you to make sure he gets all the upgrades possible. I have a couple things in mind for him.” He doesn’t answer right away. 

“If you can Scrap him; we can talk more in depth about this then.” He simply shrugged and hung up; he knew asking for that would rouse some suspicion but what he had in mind was only for insurance. Reaching over he played with Koujaku’s ponytail, running his fingers through the strands of hair. 

“I swear I’m going to find this Ryuuhou, make sure he pays for this. I at least owe you that for keeping us safe as kids. I need Clear so I can find him.” The man didn’t move or respond. 


	7. Clear joins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear is next on the list, and he has plans for him.

“Aoba.” Mizuki knocks before entering, the two younger models with him. “They said you’re going to Scrap Clear? Isn’t he just a machine?” 

“Just something I want to test, since he thinks he’s human I might be able to do something, and if his mind breaks then we won’t lose much.” He pats Koujaku’s shoulder who stands and takes his place next to him. 

“Master wants me to bring him upstairs and see if his doctors can do anything to fix him.” He narrows his eyes. 

“If you poke his mind too much those tattoo’s will eat him alive and instead of having someone useful, he’ll be at best a rabid animal or die from it.” They only tilted their heads, he sighed. “Get Granny to look him over, at the very least she won’t completely fuck him up.” 

“Master says that is fine, he is on his way to the jail now.” Aoba sighing, ordering Koujaku to go with him and listen to Tae when she gets there. He walked behind them while the others made their way to the jails. Aoba meeting with him first in the observation room. 

“Aoba-kun, you asked for something I’m very curious to understand why.” He sighed. 

“It’s Ryuuhou’s fault Koujaku broke like he did, so I want to put Clear with Mizuki and go out searching for him. I want him to pay for fucking up my toy.” He took a moment to mull over what he said. 

“I could just call him here; he works under me.” Aoba shakes his head. 

“I won’t give him the chance to run or find a way to fight back, there’s nothing he can do if the person hunting him isn’t even human. What’s the fun in getting my revenge if he’s just handed to me on a silver platter?” He cracks a smile. “And it’ll give me a chance to test out a new toy.” 

The man laughs. “Alright then, if you can scrap him and make him no longer disobey my commands, I’ll have him fixed and given upgrades.” Happy he’ll get what he asked Aoba leaves and makes his way to the jails. 

Toue watching them from above while Aoba walked into the cell where Clear was. 

He sat curled up in the corner, his body was slowly repairing itself but he still had chunks of synthetic skin missing. His weak sobs were pitiful and he only looked up with tear filled eyes to Aoba. “M-Master? I’m sorry Master-hic..” A sob forcing its way out as Aoba kneeled down. 

“Clear, look at me.” He looked up, shoulders shaking as Aoba reached out and cupped his cheek. Clear flinching from him touching his face before his eyes met glowing gold. “ ** _I’m going inside you Clear, let me in._** ” 

Toue watched as Aoba slumped to the ground and Clear’s data reflected something was happening. He chuckled to himself and the scientist next to him took down notes as the readings began to change. It was about an hour later before Clear blinked and looked up; his expression blank as he took in the others. 

“Ngh!” Aoba moaned, gripping his head, Mizuki scooping him up into his arms. He managed to look up to where he knew Toue was watching. “He’s done, he won’t disobey anymore.” 

“Marvelous work, I had some doubts but this is truly remarkable how strong your power is.” The guard kneeling next to Clear who only gave a cold smile before speaking. 

“Hello little brother.” His eyes held no real emotion which made them laugh. 

“He’s not lying, there's not a speck of ‘humanity’ left in him.” Toue hummed, ordering them to bring him to the lab to get repaired. Aoba groaning in pain, Toue telling him to go get rest. 

Mizuki brought Aoba back to his room and giving him something for pain. Once he’s taken it, he slumps into bed and sleeps for an entire day. 

~~~ 

When he wakes Koujaku is back slumped in his spot next to the bed, Clear leaning over him on the bed with that same emotionless smile. “Ahh good morning Master, I’m fully repaired and waiting for your orders.” He yawned and sat up, he was wearing the same outfit as one of the younger models. 

“Go get Mizuki and bring him here, I’ll tell you what you’ll be doing then.” Giving a small bow he left, he noticed the plates of food on the table and another bag with clothes. “ ** _Koujaku_** ** _, bring me my food and eat yours, then go bathe and change._** ” 

With a flinch he did as he was told, Aoba scarfing his down when Clear returned with Mizuki. “Here he is Master.” 

“Thanks, I’m going to have Clear join you Mizuki. I’m not exactly in any shape to go out. He should be more than enough as my replacement until I finish Scrapping the others.” Mizuki made a face, side eyeing the man next to him. 

“You sure about this? He’s not going to kill them is he? We need them to come back alive.” 

“If Master tells me not to kill then I will not kill.” Koujaku finished eating, he stood to go to the bathroom when Aoba stopped him. 

“ ** _Oi, before you do that come here and with your back to them._** ” He did as he was told, Aoba standing and pulling the top of his kimono down and the wrapping away. Mizuki’s eyes going wide. “Clear, the man you’re going to be finding for me is the one who did this shit. His name is Ryuuhou, he’s the fucker who caused Koujaku to break. Don’t kill him, just make sure he gets back here to me so I can make sure he suffers.” 

“Ryuuhou...” Mizuki started shaking, Clear leaning his face in close and startling him. 

“Mizuki-san is something the matter? If you are worried I promise to not kill anyone you do not allow.” He took a couple blinks before rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah right, follow me you’ll need something less... bright.” With a nod he followed him out, Aoba giving the bag of clothes for Koujaku to change into as they left. 

~~~ 

Mizuki brings Aoba out on a job, he’s still concerned Clear won’t follow his orders and might not know how to hold back. As they are loading up into the vans Mizuki turns to see Aoba cradled in one of Clear’s arms yawning. He takes notice Clear has his gas mask on. 

“Lazy ass, why the mask?” Aoba just waves his comment off. 

“His face will stand out, and since Toue hasn’t implemented different facial types we don’t need to risk someone remembering his face.” He gives a wide smirk at his direction. “Also it makes him looks scarier, perfect for Morphine wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Mmm.” Before Clear can place him in the van Mizuki takes him from his arm. “You go in the other van near the front, as soon as you get there start rounding everyone up so it’s easier for the others to grab them.” He tilt his head but obeyed, Aoba unable to contain his laughter. 

“Still so jealous of my toys~” Wrapping his arms around his shoulders he pressed his lips against the others. “Do I need to fuck you in front of all of them for you to know better?” 

Making a face he drops Aoba into the seat before climbing into the front, he huffs and pouts before pulling his hood up and laying flat in the seat. Mizuki hearing him grumble something before quickly falling asleep. Unable to help but smile at his pout, finding it very cute to see him sulk. 


	8. At least it worked..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets a couple new toys, his collection grows.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Toue called him down to the cells with a request. His body was feeling sluggish and heavy as of late, alongside his returning migraines. Mizuki commenting his increased usage of Scrap perhaps the culprit. He used this as an excuse to have someone carry him everywhere, again he was called a lazy cat by peanut gallery. Koujaku stayed in his room while Clear carried him down the lower floor. 

“Ahhh good afternoon Aoba-kun.” Toue stood smiling, projected camera feeds of Mink in his cell filling the observation area. “After your success with R-2E-054-” 

“His name is Clear.” He really couldn’t be assed to try and memorize more than he was willing. “At least get my Toys names right.” 

“Ahh yes, Clear. After you managed to Scrap Clear I wanted to see if you could break this one.” He motioned to Mink. “He holds some information I’d like to have to further my research.” 

“You could just say ‘Scrap Mink’ instead of making me sit here listening to you talk to yourself.” Toue chuckled. “Clear take me to Mink.” 

“Right away Master.” He gave Toue a small bow with his head before turning away. In the hallway Clear’s grip tightened a bit holding Aoba. “Master, he is a very violent man. Should I restrain him?” 

“If he looks like he is about to hurt me you can, don’t break anything. If I can break his resolve, I’ll get a new toy to play with.” He was a bit giddy at the prospect, especially someone like Mink bending to his will. Clear nodding, the guards at the entrance to the cells opening the door for them. 

Once they reached the cell Aoba was set onto his own feet, the door opened and Mink keeping his gaze onto his glowing golden ones. “...” 

“If Toue didn’t want me to try and not completely break you I’d get some much-needed revenge for what you did before.” Gripping his hair and jerking his head up. “I might not be allowed to break you, but I can still have some fun playing with your head.” Mink didn’t respond, which only annoyed Aoba more. “Fine. **_I’m going inside you, you fucker._ **” 

Clear catching Aoba before he slumped to the floor, pulling him into his lap and holding him to his chest while they waited for them to awaken. Mizuki was busy with some new membered to the attack squad and wasn’t able to come with them this time. Staff was a bit short handed with another matter so they could only wait until some of the guard could come with a way to transport them. 

~~~ 

It was a full 6 hours before Aoba finally woke, he was pale and shaking as he reached out and grabbed onto Mizuki who moved to his side as he began to wake. His entire body felt like it was burning as he coughed for air. 

“Aoba?!” Mizuki pulled him close to his chest and he curled up into him. “Shit he needs medical!” 

“Mink... won’t...” He coughed more; his lungs felt like they were burning but he needed to warn them. “See T-Toue he.. Kill...” 

“Stop talking if it hurts!” Medical finally comes in, he passes back out as soon as an oxygen mask is pressed to his mouth and nose. Mizuki was shaking as they wheeled him out of the room, gripping at his head as his head began to sting. 

~~~ 

He doesn’t wake up for a couple days, his body acting like it actually was suffering from inhaling smoke making his oxygen levels drop. When he woke up Koujaku was next to his bed eating while Clear was pulling a new blanket over him. “Ahh good morning Master.” 

He groaned; he didn’t hurt but he felt an ache everywhere. Could guess they were giving him something to dull his pain, he barely heard Virus talking to him. Not that he even noticed the blondes in the room with him. 

“-san?” Finally turning his gaze at them he took a couple blinks. “I’m sorry we could not be here when you scrapped that man. Toue sends his apologies for not taking into account you would be affected by his mind.” Aoba was sure it was more of he wanted to see if it would. 

“If he tries that shit again, I’ll make sure he learns how the fuck this feels.” He took a moment to look around the room, Koujaku was slumped next to the bed, Clear was standing near Mink, now in a Morphine hoodie but his hand restrained. “Fucking asshole.” 

“Hm? Did he try something?” Trip seemed curious. 

“Fucker tried to strangle me, not to mention all that fucking smoke.” He shivered. 

“You’re the one who went in.” He scowled at the bigger man. 

“Fuck you, just be happy I only broke your damn chain and you can still think for yourself!” He began to cough. 

Virus and Trip smiled. “It’s good to see you are alright. We will be gone for quite some time, if you wish to play Rhyme while we are gone, we will see what we can do.” 

“Get some rest, hopefully once you get that other kid you can both do Rhyme together.” They left with a wave, Aoba sighing remembering he still had one more to do. 

~~~ 

Mink was placed alongside Clear, Aoba spent a while bed bound while he recovered. The day after he was released, he found himself waiting for them to bring Noiz into the room with him. After Mink they planned to keep him hooked up to various monitoring devices while he was in Scrap. 

Noiz wasn’t in the best shape, he has bruises and cuts in many places as he was strapped to the table. “Hey brat.” 

“Tch.” He refused to talk to him, Aoba just shrugged and moved to his side. 

“Listen, let’s both just get this done with, I need a nap.” Noiz almost laughed. Clear moving behind him ready to catch him, “ **_I’m going inside you._ **” 

~~~ 

It took much less time before he woke again, sitting up just in time as Noiz screamed. Aoba watching wide eyed as the medical team scrambled over him. He was rushed to the intensive care unit, Clear bringing him back to his room. 

He found out hours later Noiz was stable, he’d be stuck in bed for a while he got used to feeling touch for the first time. All the well since he couldn’t play Rhyme while Virus and Trip were gone anyway. Mizuki came by and brought him along to a quick job. 

“Don’t carry him Clear, you’re spoiling him too much.” Aoba groaned, Clear simply smiled and gave a small laugh. 

“I know you got that shit-eating grin on Clear, if you keep that up I’ll take that mask back.” Crossing his arms across his chest he moved next to Mizuki who wrapped an arm around his waist. “This better be a quick one.” 

“Stop complaining you need some fresh air after the hell you’ve been in.” He rolled his eyes. “Plus, I thought you’d like to see your toys in the field.” 

“I’d rather be sucking dick or getting fucked.” Mizuki laughed loud. 

“Hmm how about you take a guy out without your power and I promise to not let you walk tomorrow.” He turned and looked him in the eye and leaned in close. “Or talk.” The joy was obvious as his body shivered. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

~~~ 

“Augh!” Mink slammed a couple into the nearest wall, knocking them outright. Clear would follow a couple runners from the rooftops to see if there was more hidden away before taking the group out. Aoba standing by Mizuki’s side waiting for one to try and pick a fight with him. When he found one trying to bolt, he only managed a step when his coil rang, looking down to see it was Toue. 

“Why the fuck is he calling now?” Mizuki watching as he picked up. “What do you want now?” 

“Aoba-kun, when you return could you some up to Sei’s room?” Aoba furrowed his brow. “The sooner the better.” 

“Yeah, sure guess I’m heading back early.” He hung up and turned to Mizuki. “Guess I came out here for nothing.” 

“Nothing you can do, Oi Mink!” He turned to look. “You and Clear finish here and message when you’re back.” 

“Right.” He dropped the guy he was carrying into the back of a van before grabbing more to load up. Mizuki and Aoba climbing into one and driving back, an obvious pout on his lips as he sunk annoyed into the seat. 

He was really wanting to get railed into next week. 


	9. What ties us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk with Sei

There were several doctors waiting outside Sei’s room talking among themselves. He made a face as he passed by, he couldn’t help the slight fear walking up. He could hear him weakly call for him, taking a breath he pushed the door open. 

“Aoba-kun, thank you for coming. I have a favor I’d like to ask of you.” Sei was on the bed, he looked pale but less so than the first time he saw him. “Tae has been making leaps and bounds for his recovery, he has been able to stay awake for several hours.” 

“What’s your point, I told you before I won’t just stand here listening to you yammer.” Toue laughed. 

“Yes of course, I wish to have your cooperation. We believe if he’s given a blood transfusion from his other half, you, he may be able to build enough strength to push through.” Aoba shoved his hands into his pockets. “If you do this, I can offer you the chance to get something you would like.” 

“How about I get it early.” Toue looked at him. “I want to talk to him, alone.” 

“...” He didn’t seem to understand why. 

“Were brothers, right? I want to talk to my twin without peanut gallery.” 

“I suppose there is little harm, I will have the doctors get everything ready for the transfusion.” He looked to Sei and asked he behave himself; he just gave a light laugh. 

Once the door was shut behind him; Sei reached out taking his hand into his own. “Aoba.. Thank you for coming here.” He didn’t respond and he didn’t return the grip. “I kept calling for you.” 

“I know, you kept fucking with my naps.” Sei laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have much time being awake. You kept refusing to come.” Aoba pulled his hand free and turned around. 

“You also kept calling when I was having fun. Real boner killer when that happens.” Sei could see his shoulder was shaking slightly. “If you got nothing to say on why you kept bothering me, I’ll leave.” 

“Aoba...” He gripped his fists, hearing Sei shift in the bed and pull on the back of the hoodie. 

“Don’t touch me! I’m only doing this so Toue can stop ruining my fun. I’m leaving.” 

“Aoba, I know you’re pretending. You don’t need to worry they can’t hear us.” Aoba stopped walking, shoulders shaking more. Sei held his arms open. “Come here, little brother.” 

Without another thought Aoba turned and hugged him tight, tears flowing down his face as he pet his hair. “Hic-Sei...” 

“I’ve got you.” His own tears falling as they hugged, it took a few minutes before they calmed down enough and pulled apart. Sei pulling out a silk cloth and wiping their tears. 

“How did you know?” He flinched a bit as he wiped the tears from his face. 

“Koujaku, they brought him here hoping I could unbreak him. While I was inside his mind he told me what you two were doing.” Aoba laughed. 

“Heh, I told them his mind was fragile and they just didn’t listen. Thanks for not actually breaking him.” They entwined their fingers, pressing their foreheads together. “Once Noiz is well we’re going to escape, he should be better in a couple more days. You’re coming with us.” 

“Aoba,” He placed his hand on his cheek. “I can’t. I’m happy to hear you say this, but I have to settle what will be left behind.” He got a confused look. “I don’t hate Toue. I didn’t intend for things to get like this, but I am also at fault for not stopping him.” 

“That’s not your fault!” Sei could hear both Aoba’s in his voice, he tightened his hold on his hand. “Sei, please. Let’s go together.” 

“Even if I did, I would not live long-” 

“That’s not true!” Desire had taken control. “Koujaku told Granny what we're planning, so she’s been actually trying to help you. The last time Koujaku talked to her she said you were doing really well and with just a couple more things she needed to do you’ll make almost a full recovery.” 

Sei’s face fell, but he still smiled. “Even so, I have something I need to do. I have to destroy all of Toue’s research, and to do that I have to channel all of my consciousnesses into attacking this tower. In order to do that I need your help.” 

“My help?” 

“I need you to Destroy me.” He placed his hand over his mouth before he could speak. “I do not know if it is the seed Toue planted inside me or just my hopelessness from being unable to escape for so long. But you’re here now, so I can finally ask you to Destroy the chains holding me back.” 

“I won’t do it!” He felt an odd pulling looking into Sei’s eyes, he covered them with his own hand. “You want me to Destroy what’s holding you here, I’ll do that but I won’t destroy you.” 

“Aoba-” 

“Shut it, you said you have several other consciousness, right? So, your power is really split up among each.” He nods, Aoba’s eyes flashing and a toothy grin spread. “Well guess who doesn’t have that? Reason has less control over it but after Scrapping those other guys he’s getting a lot better. Together we can free you from their connection. I don’t know exactly what that will mean for your power but you won’t be held back by them.” 

“Aoba, there is no real guarantee that will work how you hope.” Aoba shrugged. 

“Either way, it’s better than you asking us to kill you. If it fails, we’ll do as you ask, but we are getting you out of here.” Sei removed his hand covering his eyes, pulling him back into a hug. “You have no idea how hard it was to not come running up here as soon as me and Desire made up.” 

“May I ask you something?” A nod. “While I was speaking to Koujaku I had asked how you were doing and his face got very red; he said you were doing well but refused to meet my gaze.” Aoba’s face was nearly glowing red, forcing Desire out to explain. 

“Oh you shy fucker, Mizuki is breaking out of the brainwashing they have on him, and Scrap doesn’t work on him.” Sei’s eyes went wide. “Yeah, that aside we have to be gentle with dealing with him until he breaks through it. So when Koujaku was ‘broken’ I had to make sure he wasn’t suspicious so I fucked him.” 

Sei took a moment to let it sink in before he laughed hard, he had tears running down from how hard he was laughing. 

“Now, be a good boy and wait until we have everything ready and we’ll come get you.” He smiled, bringing him into a hug. 

~~~ 

Aoba gave as much blood he could before Clear carried him back to his room, he felt horrible and weak but at least Sei would be getting better. As soon as he was in the room, he noticed Mink was setting food out for them. 

“Mizuki will be gone for a while.” Aoba nodded. 

“How you guys holding up? Noiz doing any better?” Clear set him on the bed, grabbing his plate and feeding him when his hands was too shaky. 

“Noiz-san is healing very fast with the medication they have here.” Koujaku finished eating and handed the plate off to Mink who set it on the table. 

“Aoba, Mizuki doesn’t look too good. While I was out ‘mindlessly wandering’ after you both returned; he looked pale and was shivering.” Aoba made a face. 

“There’s not much I can do; Scrap doesn’t work on him and he’s slowly undoing what they did to his head. Until he either breaks or comes out of it...” He looked down. Koujaku moving up and patting his shoulder. 

“He’s strong, if he resisted your power, he can get through this.” 

“Mizuki-san is very strong! He’s also a very good leader! Whenever one of his men gets hurt, he makes them sit aside and makes sure they get medical help!” Aoba smiled at Clear and laughed. 

“Good, he’s returning to how he used to be. Mink?” He looked at him. “Did you manage to get those things you wanted?” He nodded. 

“It won’t do much but it should be helping him relax better.” Aoba remembering something and giving Koujaku’s cheek a pinch. 

“And you! Asshole not telling me about Sei!” Clear laughing as Koujaku apologized. He laughed a bit before yawning. “Sorry but I really need sleep.” Koujaku helped him lay down, climbing in with him when he asked. He snuggled up into his chest and dozed off. 

~~~ 

‘You’re really horny.’ Desire rolled his eyes as he stretched. “Why else would I be called Desire? Besides we haven’t been able to do anything sexual in a while, he’s probably getting blue balls.” 

‘At least you’re not making one of the others watch.’ He threw his head back laughing. “I think Koujaku is starting to like it-hmm?” 

He opened Mizuki’s room but didn’t see him anywhere, making a face he checked other places for him with no luck. Getting a bad feeling he found Mink asking if Mizuki mentioned anything. 

“He was supposed to be here this morning to help me with Noiz.” The teen was leaning against the wall on his coil, it didn’t take him long to show him on the camera feed where he was. 

“Shit!” He ran to the parking lot, heart beating hard as panic set in. ‘I-is he-?’ Desire grit his teeth nodding. “He’s... He’s breaking.” Reason felt his heart drop. 

He pushed his body to keep running, frantically searching for him in the poorly lit parking lot. Panting hard and legs shaking, but he shook off the dizziness to keep looking. He could hear him whimpering, following the sound until he found Mizuki gripping his head crying. 

“.. I’m sorry Mizuki.” He reached out, cupping his face and managing to get him to look into his eyes. They both knew there was only one thing they could try, if it failed, he’d be gone. But they had no other choice. 

“ ** _Mizuki_** ** _, I’m going inside, we will save you and destroy what’s hurting you._** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally planned this to be a long chapter, after moving scenes around decided to just post as is.  
> And a question: Do you guys want to see the Scraps done on Dick Squad? They'll be extra chapters after this is all done if you do <3


	10. An ending

Once again, they woke inside the bar. Desire and Reason standing and looking at the strangely empty space. Locking their hands together they ran out, unsure where the real Mizuki was but his mind was not keeping stable. “Dammit we’re running out of time..” 

“Where was he when you tried to Destroy him?” Desire tried to remember what the place looked like; he was more focused on Mizuki to take in his surroundings. “Did it look like someplace we knew? Or someplace where Mizuki liked?” 

“It... He was sitting on steps? And the building was kind of rundown I think? There was a-” His eyes widened. “Holy shit... It’s where we first met.” He began to run, Reason following his lead. 

It didn’t take them long to find the place, the man curled up gripping the chain squeezing his neck. They both called his name; he opened his eyes and tears fell as he reached out for them. Reason and Desire grabbing the chain. 

“Mizuki, you need to help us, you need to let go of what’s holding you here. We can’t break this unless you willingly allow it.” Mizuki took a breath as some slack was given to his neck. 

“What happened to you wanting to take care of us huh?! If you want us by your side you can’t let those two shit heads hold you down!” Desire grunting trying to pull more. “Who’s going to yell at us to wake up?! You know I can’t remember to eat or shower unless you tell me!” 

“Mizuki!” They both began speaking in unison as he looked up into Gold and Glowing gold eyes. “We need you, **_we love you!_ **” The world began to crumble away, they screamed for him as they were forced back into their own mind. 

Whimpering as they sat up, Mizuki laying slumped against the wall unmoving. Aoba feeling tears collecting as they shook him, begging him to wake up. A sob escaping when he groaned and opened his eyes, the olive green eyes they knew meeting his. “Aoba...?” 

Making a choked sound he nodded and hugged him, arms moving around him and pulling him in closer. “Fuck Mizuki, I thought you were gone for good... You fucking asshole.” He gave a weak laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I’m fine outside of feeling like shit. Are you two okay?” He pulled back, cupping his cheek and wiping his tears away. 

“We’re good.” He leaned into the hand; his eyes glowing. “You know there’s two of us?” 

“Ahhh yeah, I noticed a long time ago. That was why I kept trying to get you to join my team, I thought you must have been through something horrible if your mind was split into two different people.” His eyes going wide and jaw dropping. 

“I... I thought you just wanted us to quit Rhyme and so you could use us?” Mizuki’s laugh was like music to their ears. 

“I didn’t care if you played Rhyme, I just wanted you to have someone you could rely on. I only wanted to try and lessen what was weighing your mind down.” He brought his other hand up and held his other cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

Aoba gasped, a shiver and whimper as he returned the kiss. Mizuki was slow and careful, just short kisses as he coaxed him into his lap. One hand moving down and around to his back, rubbing small gentle circles. Aoba’s breathing slowing as he relaxed. Before long pulling back and gazing into his eyes with a smile. 

“I love you both too.” Mizuki laughing at the deep blush spreading across his face. Leaning in to kiss him again- 

“They are really in their own world.” Both of their attentions turning to the small group watching them, a deep blush spreading on both their faces. “Yo, Mizuki. Good to have you back.” 

“Uwaa Master’s in love~” Clear’s face was nearly shining with joy. Noiz and Mink leaning against the van side by side. 

“If you two are done sucking face we should leave before they notice I’ve looped the security feed.” Aoba pouting at him. 

“Awww does the brat was a kiss? Or does the Brat want to watch us have fun~?” He wiggled his hips into Mizuki’s lap. 

Koujaku and Mizuki both made a choked embarrassed noise, Mink refused to meet anyone's gaze and coughed. Clear seemed confused why everyone was reacting strange all of a sudden. 

When they moved to stand neither really had the strength, Mink carrying Mizuki while Clear had Aoba, Noiz pretending to be leading Koujaku along with them. They were set on Aoba’s bed together, Koujaku getting them both some water while Clear left to grab food for everyone with Mink. Aoba shifting to Mizuki’s side and leaning on him, their hands locking together. 

“So you guys didn’t get Scrapped?” 

“We did, they explained to us what they planned to get us all out of here, especially Noiz was kept malnourished since lucky brat couldn’t feel pain.” Koujaku taking the water bottles and refilling them. 

“I can feel pain now.” Aoba had an egotistical look on his face. 

“Well I am effective~” 

“I was the one who broke his chains not you.” They all laughed as Desire pouted and narrowed his eyes. 

“Master~ Food is here~” Aoba and Mizuki’s stomach growling loud, both blushing. 

~~~ 

After everyone ate, they left the two alone to rest together while they went to find anymore blind spots they could use. Both men cuddling under the blanket, Mizuki’s hands holding him close and Aoba nuzzling into his chest. “Mmm Mizuki?” 

“Yeah?” He swallowed hard before speaking. 

“Did you mean it? Saying you loved us?” Mizuki smiled, shifting back a bit to look him in the eyes. 

“Yes, I love you both.” Aoba closing the distance and kissing him, Mizuki sliding a hand to the back of his neck to deepen it. Aoba out of habit giving a stuttering moan as his mouth watered. Mizuki chuckling as he blushed. 

“It.. Dammit it’s your fault. You always grabbed there when you would-mmf! Mmm..." Mizuki brought him back into the kiss, slow and searching as his other hand lay flat on his lower back and pulled him flush against him. 

His tongue sliding in and rubbing against his, glowing gold eyes peeking open and moaning. Hand clutching at his shirt and hips rocking to meet his, he pulled him tight against his body, stopping his movements. He pulled away to protest- 

“Just feel it, I want to show you, you don’t need to rush and it can feel so much better like this.” Aoba whimpered, making a small sound as he was kissed again. He tried again to make it faster but Mizuki didn’t relent, going slow while his hands roamed over his body. He kept his mouth occupied as he swallowed his sounds with every caress and teasing touches placed under his shirt, feeling him growing harder pressed so close to his body. 

“Mi-mmmf Mizuki ahhh...” He pant hard, tilting his head back when he began kissing down his neck, the hand on the back of his neck moving its thumb to his ear and giving fleeting touches. Mizuki humming as his body twitched, hands tangling in his hair. “Please... Mizuki-ahh!” 

The short shout as he ran the pads of his fingers over his scalp and hair was beautiful, Mizuki knew every place to tease and kiss on his body. Aoba was a mess, unable to form a cohesive thought before more sensations would cloud his mind. When he rolled onto his back; he opened his legs for him, face red and hair fanned out around him. 

“Aoba, you’re so beautiful.” He whined, arms reaching out for him. He let himself be pulled back into a kiss for a bit before removing their clothes. Running his hands over his nipples as he settled between his legs, the sudden stimulation making his back bow. “I’ll take care you, both of you. So let yourself feel.” 

Aoba's choked sound made him smile as he lightly ground himself against him, hands gripping the bedding below him while he moved his hips to feel it again. The whine as he pulled out of reach was adorable. He slowly moved his hands down his chest, he stilled; watching as they drew closer to his erection. 

They avoided it and instead rubbed along his inner thighs, a pitiful cry as some tears slipped down his cheeks. Changing positions until he was eye level with his dick he gave it a small kiss. Turning his attention to his sensitive inner thighs he began peppering kisses and nipping tiny bites along it, soon his thighs had several tiny kiss marks along them and he was twitching under him. 

“Mi... Mizuki...” He moved back up, smiling seeing his eyes unfocused with hints of a glow. 

Mizuki leaning down to kiss him before pulling out the small tube of lube he stashed in the bag next to the bed. Aoba reaching down to spread himself, Mizuki feeling himself throb at the sight, he was fully lost in need. He circled a slick finger before pressing it inside, Aoba accepting him so easily he only needed a couple thrusts before adding a second. He sighed as his breathing quickened, he brushed over his spot and he stiffened up for only a moment before going slack again. 

“Aoba, I love you both, so much.” He moved over top him and kissed, long and slow while his fingers worked him open. 

“Mizuki... Mmmm please, need you...” Aoba’s hands cradled his cheeks, giving one more slowly kiss he pulled his fingers free, coating himself with more lube and lining up, he never broke eye contact as he slide in, meeting no resistance. His pace was slow, languid but it was almost too much for Aoba. After all the slow teasing touches he was writhing and moaning below him. 

“Aoba... Aoba!” His pace beginning to pick up, his own composure quickly falling away feeling him tighten and twitch around him. Arms circling around his neck and pulling him into a needy kiss, their tongues dancing as the pleasure quickly rose higher and higher. 

“Mizuki- Ahhh! Haa! My-My Hair!” Mizuki moving a hand and managing to run his fingers gently through his hair. “Ahhh- **AHHHH!** Mizuki!” His back bowed hard as he came between them, His entire body tense and toes curling. Mizuki’s own cries drowned out under his screams as he came with a deep thrust. 

As they pant together, they shared a sleepy smile. 

~~~ 

“Hey Aoba, can you sit up?” He groaned and whined. “That’s a no huh? Here I’ll let you lay against me; you need to drink more juice.” After a bit of maneuvering, and Koujaku’s help. Aoba was laying between Mizuki’s legs while he held the cup of juice for him and Aoba drank from the straw. “How is Sei doing?” 

“He’s getting more color, and he said he feels stronger so far.” Mizuki smiled watching Aoba happily talk about him. He finished off the cup and Koujaku took it for him. 

“Good news, Noiz and Clear managed to find the tracker in one of the vans, they hooked it up to another van so they won’t notice when we-” His coil rang, he made a face. “What?” Aoba looking up to see Virus’ face on the screen. 

“Mizuki-san, tomorrow you will have another job and we will be returning with you.” Everyone felt like their blood had turned cold. 

“Right, got it. I’ll bring an extra van then.” Virus smiled and hung up, Aoba trying to sit up but getting dizzy. 

“We need to go; they will notice something is amiss when I don’t scrap anyone in Rhyme.” Mizuki moving from behind him and picking him up, Koujaku grabbing the bag with Ren in it and one of the cubes. 

“Hey brat, we’re going NOW. Tell Mink and Clear to grab Sei and Tae.” With a ‘P!’ they rushed out, Aoba closing his eyes and connecting with Sei. 

“Sei? You need to wake up, we’re leaving now I need you to get Granny in there.” 

“Are you alright?” Sei was worried, but he already reached over and fiddled with a couple cords to his monitor. Making it display that he was deteriorating. 

“Virus and Trip are returning tomorrow.” Sei told him he understood, pretending to be passed out as the doctors rushed out calling for Tae. As soon as she was in the room Sei attacked the tower. The doctors scattering and running while Tae stayed by Sei’s side, he opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Time to leave it seems.” She sighed and shook her head. 

Clear and Mink had made it up the elevator, rushing towards Sei’s room when they ran into Toue and the Alpha twins on their way there as well. Mink’s gaze turning murderous as he rushed at him, the two trying to stop him when Clear began to sing. With a cry they fell to their knees, Mink ignoring them and pulling a knife out. 

“Ahhh it seems I’ve lost this gamble.” He didn’t move, Mink taking his revenge on him. 

“Mink-san, we should hurry.” Dropping the bloodied knife they rushed into the room, Tae having unhooked Sei from the various machines and Clear picking him up. Mink apologizing for the blood before kneeling down and letting her climb onto his back. 

“Ah! Shogo!” Sei called out, his guardian Allmate rushing to their sides and following them down to the van. 

As soon as they arrived Sei and Aoba reached for the other, hugging each other tightly before pressing their foreheads together. “Like we promised?” 

“Of course, little brother.” Within a heartbeat they fell together, Mizuki holding them while Clear took the wheel. Once everyone was inside, they drove like mad through the dark tunnels. Mizuki holding the twin men tight to himself, unable to quell his worry as the minutes passed. 

~~~ 

Aoba groaned, waking up to the sounds of medical monitors and someone lightly snoring on either side of him. He opened his eyes, Mizuki asleep in the chair between his and Sei’s beds. Ren curled up next to Aoba’s head, he laughed and pet his head. 

“Aoba? Have you returned?” 

“Mmm Yeah, we’re both here. Sorry I couldn’t wake you sooner, we couldn’t risk them catching your signal.” Ren licked his cheek. 

“It is alright, while I was asleep, I managed to work through what was blocking my memories. I’m sorry Desire for hurting you.” 

“Heh, don’t worry over it Restraint.” He pulled him close into a hug. 

“How cute.” Aoba pouting and looking over. 

“Shut up, stupid big brother.” Sei only laughed more. “How you feeling?” 

“Mmm its odd, I’ve always been connected to them and now it’s just me.” He shifted a bit in the bed, Mizuki jerking awake. 

“Heh, good morning sleeping beauties.” He yawned, Aoba blushing and hiding his face in Ren’s fur. “Everything good?” 

“Mmm I’m free from my other selves, and other than feeling really tired we’re both well.” Aoba nodding to agree, reaching a hand out and Mizuki taking it. He made a face at the bandage around his neck. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” He leaned down and kissed him. “I just glad we’re free from that hell hole.” Ren moving out of the way as Desire pulled him into the bed, Mizuki’s face flushing red and Sei laughing. “W-wait we can’t-!” 

“Geez I just want you to hold me, I’m too fucking tired to fuck right now.” Sei began laughing hard enough he was crying when Mizuki made a strangled sound before gathering him in his arms. He was red from ear to ear, but his heart was fluttering with joy. He couldn’t help the worry if they still loved him after everything was over. 

Aoba was soon fast asleep, relaxed in his embrace; Mizuki not long after him. 

“Thank you Mizuki, for loving them both.” Sei lay back in bed, Shogo helping Ren into Sei's bed and climbing in alongside him. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to write up the scrap scenes for everyone, but for now this is the main story done!  
> Thank you for sticking with me thus far!

**Author's Note:**

> After my Happy Harem Beginnings I planned to give a similar treatment to Mizuki's Morphine route from Re:Code.  
> Expect chapter two on to hold some changes and lots of Desire getting what he wants.


End file.
